


Lección aprendida

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Claramente estoy avergonzado por esto, Comedy, Consensual Infidelity, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Final mediocre, Happy Ending, Historia sin argumento, Infidelity, La historia no tiene sentido es puro fanservice, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, También estoy un poco arrepentido, los temas suenan mal pero en realidad es una comedia hilarante y sexual, no hay drama real, sexual classes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Kakashi y Gai tienen algunos problemas en su relación, así que Gai acude a su viejo compañero de equipo por sus sabios consejos en el arte del amor.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Shiranui Genma
Comments: 27
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una petición de Wattpad, el mensaje fue “GaiKaka + Genma + celos + contenido sexual como punto central”
> 
> Así que por favor, considere que:  
> Esto es pornografía escrita.  
> Fanservice. Sin argumento. Ooc. Sin trasfondo. Sin sentido.

Kakashi gime un poco cuando Gai se mueve y deja que sus manos reposen suavemente en los hombros anchos y musculosos de Gai que está seguro de que pueden hacer algo mucho mejor que eso.

Arriba Gai se balancea, lentamente, dando un pequeño roce con sus labios sobre el brazo de Kakashi antes de gesticular otro movimiento.

El nuevo ruido que sale de su garganta es aún más suave, esta vez sin ocultar la frustración que claramente se desbarata a través del placer.

Gai lo nota tanto como lo hace Kakashi, quien deliberadamente repite el sonido y deja caer las manos sobre las sábanas con mucha más fuerza de la que _debería_.

— ¿Estás bien? — Gai traga un poco, mirando a Kakashi a través de la maraña enredada de su fleco para enfrentar el frunce entre sus cejas.

Kakashi sacude un poco la cabeza en negativa, pero vuelve a moverse inquieto debajo de Gai y suelta nuevamente un puchero a medias.

— Ve más rápido — su tono de voz es más una orden que una súplica, y Gai vuelve a apoyarse en sus rodillas para aumentar el empuje.

Aunque solo _un poco._

— Más rápido, Gai — el gemido de Kakashi está lleno de furia contenida ahora, y la tensión solo produce el efecto contrario en el cuerpo de su compañero, que se tensa a la mitad de su movimiento y se detiene.

— Kakashi... — Gai jadea, no de placer, dándole esa mirada de cachorro suplicante que le dice el discurso que Kakashi ha escuchado muchas veces y que no tiene ganas de escuchar en esta ocasión.

Los labios de Kakashi bajan en una mueca y parece a punto de gritar algo antes de suspirar y bajar la cabeza contra la almohada, buscando la mirada de Gai pasando por las penumbras.

— No te estoy pidiendo mucho… solo… un poco menos suave, ¿quieres? — su tono baja a un nivel seductor, pero Gai todavía percibe el pinchazo lleno de reclamo — _Por favor_ …

A pesar de sus palabras Kakashi tuerce los ojos, volviendo a suspirar lentamente antes de hacerle una señala a Gai para que continúe, lo que casi parece desear más que desesperadamente.

Gai hunde sus dientes en su labio inferior, presionando de nuevo sus caderas para dar un mejor empuje hasta el fondo antes de tomar un suspiro suave y tranquilo, volviendo a su movimiento rítmico y _fastidiosamente_ lento.

— Gai — Kakashi lloriquea, tratando de levantar las caderas contra el agarre — No me voy a romper.

— Pero… _mi amor_ …

Las palabras de Gai se cortan con el bufido de Kakashi, y luego por el largo y pesado suspiro que suelta cuando pasa una mano por su rostro.

— Me encanta estar contigo, Gai, pero… ¿podríamos hacerlo un poco más _divertido_? — No es la primera vez que lo pide, y no es la primera vez que recibe ese puchero tierno y triste, incluso ofendido y desilusionado, que hace que Kakashi quiera llorar de frustración — Al menos solo un poco… ¿sí?

Las cejas de Gai se aprietan, hundiendo los hombros mientras pasa sus manos _muy_ suavemente entre sus muslos antes de detenerse en sus rodillas.

— Pero yo… es que no sé qué quieres… — sus dedos se deslizan sobre su abdomen, y Kakashi casi espera que clave los dedos ahí y lo tire bruscamente sobre el colchón, hundiéndolo entre todas las almohadas hasta que sea un desorden lleno de confusión con nada más que bruma lujuriosa en su mente.

Pero el suave rasgueo de Gai se detiene debajo de su pectoral, dando un suave toque que sería propio de una flor y no del hombre que había pelado en dos guerras continuas y asesinado sin dar un solo parpadeo a un ejército completo de hombres.

— Dime que soy tu puta — Kakashi se exalta, motivado, levantando la cadera hacia el toque de Gai con la intención de provocarlo a sujetarlo en serio.

El suave empuje de su piel hace una fricción _interesante_ por solo unos segundos antes de que Gai retire la mano con aversión, como si el cuerpo de Kakashi fuera ahora demasiado inmaculado para eso.

— No podría decirle eso a la persona más preciosa para mí, Rival — Gai siente sus mejillas calientes, considerando apenas aquel apelativo tan sumamente ofensivo para un ser que consideraba la más hermosa flor de su primavera.

Los ojos de Kakashi vuelven a subir en enfado, pero finalmente baja la cabeza contra la almohada y descansa sus brazos fuera del cuerpo de Gai, alejando todo el torso de su amante hasta quedarse quieto.

— Está bien — murmura, con la mirada fija en la pared y no en el suave gesto de Gai — Entonces continúa.

Pero, a pesar de sus palabras, Gai puede ver la decepción ahí, el aburrimiento y la desesperación que eran cada vez más fuertes y más frecuentes.

Con un nudo en el pecho Gai asiente, volviendo sus manos con delicadeza sobre su cadera antes de decidir continuar— De acuerdo.

* * *

Esa mañana decide dar un paseo alrededor de la aldea para despejar su mente, lo cual en realidad parece infructífero cada vez que vuelve a pasar por el mismo lugar y los recuerdos de la última noche transitan como pequeñas serpientes detrás de sus párpados.

No hacía mucho tiempo que su asombrosa Rivalidad con su amigo de toda la vida había mutado a algo mucho más asombroso, propio de una juventud sana y una competencia y amor sinceros que los habían llevado a volverse una pareja en el ámbito pasional y sentimental.

Al principio había sido una fresca experiencia de amantes apasionados y dedicados, envueltos a la hermosa tarea de entregarse a su compañero en cuerpo y alma de una manera tan íntima y especial que habría hecho llorar al más fuerte de todos los corazones (y Gai había llorado, mucho, por supuesto).

Sin embargo, conforme pasaban más tiempo encontrándose como amantes, parecía más frecuente las veces que Kakashi simplemente parecía insatisfecho.

Había comenzado con suaves insinuaciones con probar más cosas que parecía que Gai debería saber a cuales se refería.

Casi suspira cuando piensa en sus extrañas peticiones, en sus deseos de ser golpeado o maltratado, o incluso en sus súplicas donde sugería una degradación verbal que Gai simplemente no comprendía del todo.

Suponía que era por la pornografía rara que Kakashi había leído de esos libros sucios durante toda su vida lo que le daba una percepción irreal del sexo, pero pasado un tiempo la súplica pasó a ser resignación, y luego una decadencia que hacía que el corazón de Gai se encogiera con un gemido.

Gai no sabía tener sexo, él era un experto haciendo el amor.

Con un suave trote se detiene en el campo de entrenamiento después de dar algunas cuantas vueltas a la aldea y decidir que no había estado sirviendo de nada. Su mente se seguía sintiendo confusa, y la preocupación de no poder alcanzar a su Rival en ámbitos sexuales estaba comenzando a ponerlo realmente nervioso.

Se sienta suavemente sobre el pasto para tratar de reflexionar, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no considerar la posibilidad de Kakashi renunciando a él. ¡De ningún modo! Debía mostrarle a Kakashi que era un digno Rival y un digno amante, capaz de cruzar el mundo entero con tal de alcanzarlo y superarlo, ¡por supuesto que sí!

Pero, ¿cómo?

— Hey, Gai, ¿cuánto tiempo? — una suave voz suena a su lado y Gai casi está sorprendido de no haber notado su presencia hasta que el reflejo del sol en aquel par de gafas oscuras le deslumbra los ojos.

Tarda un momento en reconocer e Ebisu, y luego tarda otro momento en ponerse de pie, rebotando sobre sus pies como si toda la energía simplemente hubiera vuelto a él en un instante.

— Mi amado compañero de equipo, ¿cómo te ha tratado la maravillosa vida? — la voz de Gai resuella con orgullo, dedicándole un suave pulgar y una sonrisa a su antiguo camarada, que le devuelve un gesto medio de felicidad.

— No mejor que a ti, supongo — Ebisu juega un poco, lo que le hace pensar a Gai que estaba de buen humor, ¡excelente! ¡Inmediatamente se sintió feliz por su radiante y joven amigo!

— ¡La vida siempre es gentil, mi buen amigo! —Gai guiña un ojo y señala al sol, y casi hace que la cabeza de Ebisu juegue en su cuello como cuando lo hacía de niño, buscando siempre los puntos imaginarios hacia donde señalaba Gai.

— Sí, lo que digas — Ebisu tararea y baja suavemente sus gafas, permitiéndole a Gai ver sus ojos girar en blanco —En fin, ¿vas a destruir este campo de entrenamiento, o puedo sentarme un rato aquí?

Gai se ríe alto ante su pregunta, sabiendo que Ebisu se refería a su entrenamiento intenso, ¡cuando fueron estudiantes de Chouza-sensei Gai siempre tuvo mucho vigor, y todos sabían que el terreno quedaría destrozado después de una de sus magníficas sesiones de ejercicio!

— ¡Puedes sentarte, amigo mío! Por hoy he terminado con mi rutina — Gai le guiña un ojo en complicidad, pero Ebisu ya está tomando asiento debajo del árbol más próximo, sacando uno de esos libros que afortunadamente no eran _pornografía_ clásica.

La preocupación vuelve casi de inmediato a su pecho al recordar los libros de Icha-Icha, sintiendo que toda la angustia que lo había perseguido desde su noche fallida con su amante se revolvía nuevamente en su cabeza y lo hacía sentir directamente enfurecido consigo mismo.

Gai vaciló, pensando un momento en preguntarle a Ebisu al respecto, pero decidiendo quedarse callado solo porque probablemente su amigo era igual de calmado que él, incluso cuando en su juventud había sido aficionado a la misma pornografía que su amado Rival.

— ¿Pasa algo, Gai? — los lentes de Ebisu se mueven nuevamente, dándole un vistazo rápido por arriba del cristal oscuro antes de volver a bajar la mirada sobre las letras — No es común en ti — murmura — El silencio.

Gai se muerde el labio nuevamente, tentado, aunque desistiendo otra vez de decirle cualquier cosa.

Kakashi era delicado en cuanto a su relación, y Gai no estaba seguro de que Ebisu guardara el secreto.

— No es nada, mi querido compañero, solo estaba recordando viejos tiempos de nuestra hermosa y ardiente juventud como equipo — Gai le da un guiño tranquilizador, suspirando antes de volver a recargarse en el árbol donde estaba antes.

— Ah, sí, buenos tiempos — Ebisu gira una hoja, recargando la pasta gruesa en sus delgadas piernas antes de mirar a Gai — Éramos un desastre.

Ambos se ríen al mismo tiempo, ahora verdaderamente inmersos en vagos recuerdos de su niñez.

— Chouza sensei nos perseguía siempre, y eras demasiado incontrolable, siempre corriendo detrás de Kakashi y metiéndote en otro equipo, ¡Minato-sensei te consideró su alumno también!

La risa de Gai apenas sisea. Hablar de los compañeros de Kakashi era algo que hacía muy poco.

El tema siempre había sido delicado, casi prohibido. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decir lo mucho que admiraba a Minato ni lo agradecido que estaba con él antes de ganarse una mueca y que Kakashi saliera corriendo de su lado con un gesto amargo y lleno de reproche. Además de eso, todavía estaban Obito y Rin, y si Gai dijera algo sobre ellos…

— Aunque nosotros tampoco fuimos fáciles — Ebisu continúa, ajeno a las cavilaciones de Gai — Genma era demasiado flojo… y yo demasiado… _débil_ — dice, escondiendo su vista en las páginas antes de seguir — Y todo fue peor cuando Chouza-sensei se fue.

Afortunadamente, por una vez el “irse” no se refiere a la muerte. No la directa. Chouza era un miembro del equipo InoShikaCho y fue requerido en la guerra más que para cuidar a un trío de adolecentes genin malcriados, y por mucho tiempo tuvieron que lidiar solos como equipo.

— Sí, pensé que nos asignarían a otro profesor — dice Gai entre dientes, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros.

— Estuvo bien — responde, jugando con las hojas — Genma era un buen maestro.

Probablemente, Ebisu no hubiera admitido eso delante de su compañero de equipo, pero estaban solos y Gai sabía que lo admiraba tanto como él lo hacía, deslumbrado por su capacidad para haberlos dirigido cuando eran jóvenes, tomando el liderazgo en esos momentos, cuando Gai era loco y descarrilado, y Ebisu demasiado desconfiado de su propia habilidad.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Genma hizo un excelente trabajo y nos hizo grandes shinobis! — Gai hunde el rostro, sintiendo ya las lágrimas dramáticas y entusiastas picando sus ojos por todos los bellos recuerdos y el orgullo que sentía por su compañero — ¡Él siempre sabía qué hacer y qué decir! ¡Cualquier cosa que Genma pudiera decirnos era correcta!

— Solo bastaba que nos dijera que saltáramos a un vacío y lo haríamos sin pensar — Ebisu masculla — El muy bastardo siempre fue muy listo en cosas de la vida.

Gai apremia con un asentimiento vigoroso, recordando las veces en las que Genma les había dado el valor de seguir, motivándolos, aconsejándolos, curándolos, entrenando sus cuerpos y sus mentes hasta que ambos lo admiraron más de lo que admiraron o respetaron a su maestro.

— ¡Lo fue! — Gai llora — ¡Aun lo es!

Ebisu tararea y resopla, pasando otra página sin haber leído nada en realidad — Y parece que sigue enfrente de nosotros en cosas de la vida, ¿no?

Gai pestañea un poco, mirando a Ebisu con algo de duda porque, bueno, ¡hace bastante tiempo que Gai había superado a sus compañeros por mucho!

— Me refiero — dice Ebisu una vez que nota el gesto confundido de Gai — Él todavía es un genio en toda materia. Es un jounin de elite, y es un genio con las relaciones, ¿no? Trae a medio pueblo babeando por él.

Ebisu empuja sus lentes hacia arriba, quizá intentando ocultar los celos.

Los ojos de Gai solo se abren suavemente antes de cerrarse. Había oído algunas cosas sobre Genma. Un galán, seductor, complaciente, un playboy famoso y cotizado que era un maestro en el área del amor…

El corazón de Gai salta en su pecho cuando de pronto parece conectar la idea a la preocupación que estaba colgando en su cabeza desde esa mañana, después de haber visto la espalda desnuda de Kakashi y haberse prometido que si no mejoraba las cosas tendría que dar al menos cinco mil vueltas a todo el planeta por ser un mal amante para su precioso Rival.

Hace tiempo los consejos de Genma habían sido de mucha ayuda, lo había guiado sobre el camino adecuado hacia la meta y la virtud como persona y ninja, y probablemente ahora Genma seguía siendo un faro de sabiduría, capaz de percibir y ver más cosas de las que el propio Gai podría ser consciente.

Muy suavemente Gai sonríe, dejándole ver un guiño a Ebisu antes de despedirse apresuradamente con un nuevo plan formándose velozmente en pos de una solución beneficiosa para su tan terrible problema, sabiendo que necesitaba un consejo de su viejo maestro de equipo y un buen amigo, maestro en todas las artes, y con suerte obtendría las respuestas que necesitaba para entender que era lo que quería su Rival. ¡Bien!

* * *

No es un hábito suyo entrar por la ventana. Eso más bien le corresponde a Kakashi, quien solía meterse por su balcón cuando tenían quince años y comerse toda la comida de su refrigerador, agotar su agua caliente, usar su ropa, ver su televisión y dormirse en su cama, ¡ah, brillante juventud la suya!

Sin embargo, Gai necesita usar ese método ahora, muy consciente de que de otro modo definitivamente no le iban a abrir la puerta después de que Genma intuyera de inmediato que era él.

Gai engancha sus manos al borde de la madera, forzando un poco el vidrio y los sellos de seguridad antes de empujar su musculatura a través de los pequeños barrotes que partían a su ventana en una mitad perfecta.

Adentro hay oscuridad, y Gai no está sorprendido cuando descubre un mechón de cabello castaño asomándose de una pequeña abertura en las sábanas azules enredadas en un cuerpo.

Por unos momentos piensa en hacer una de sus entradas triunfales y gritarle algo en el oído, pero después de haberlo hecho cuando eran adolescentes y haber recibido un senbón directo en su garganta, tal vez lo mejor era sacudirlo un poco, solo para probar.

— Genma — Gai carraspea, pasando una mano por el costado de su cama antes de presionar un dedo sobre su brazo — Genma, amigo mío.

Las sábanas se mueven un poco y Genma maúlla, ¡ah, qué habilidad! Eso debía ser audición selectiva o… bueno, en realidad tal vez estaba dormido.

— Genma, ¿puedes despertar un momento? — Gai susurra, aunque llamarlo susurro posiblemente era demasiado, así que su voz truena en las paredes y se gana otro sonido gutural de su compañero — He venido buscando tus consejos virtuosos sobre una saludable y propia juventud, así que si eres tan amable de despertar y…

— Ya cállate, Gai — _¡Ah, lo sabía, audición selectiva!_

A pesar de que el tono de Genma es claramente molesto, Gai toma su respuesta como una invitación y se sienta en la orilla de la cama, pegándose al cuerpo de su compañero con su típica habilidad de “no conozco espacios personales”.

— Bueno, mi querido compañero, hoy estaba pensando en nuestros días gloriosos como equipo y eso me hizo pensar en lo noble y genial que fuiste con Ebisu y conmigo.

Genma casi chilla debajo de las sábanas, pero finalmente asoma la cabeza, mirando a Gai con un gesto exasperado. Lo que de hecho Gai responde con una sonrisa porque estaba acostumbrado al rostro sombrío de su amigo.

— Ve al grano, Gai, ¿por qué rayos entras a mi departamento por la maldita ventana? — los ojos de Genma señalan la ventana, y luego vuelve la vista a su compañero — ¿Te perdiste? Porque el departamento de Kakashi queda a dos edificios de aquí.

La sonrisa de Gai decae ante la mención, y Genma no deja pasar desapercibido ese gesto, haciendo que se enderece de inmediato y recargue la espalda contra las almohadas.

— ¿Pasa algo con Kakashi, Gai?

Genma siempre había sido listo, probablemente no un genio como su amado Rival, pero siempre había sido bastante bueno y Gai pensaba que estaba gravemente subestimado como estratega o shinobi.

— En realidad… es algo así, mi querido amigo — Gai se pone serio y cruza suavemente las piernas para erguir su postura, dándole una mirada fija.

Hasta ahora, luego de que habían comenzado a tener relaciones sexuales, Kakashi le había dicho que guardarían el secreto. No era que alguno de los dos no quisiera estar con el otro, pero Kakashi nunca había sido bueno para expresar o demostrar sus sentimientos públicamente, y necesitaba tiempo.

La comprensión de Gai era total. Él amaba y respetaba a Kakashi más que nadie, así que guardar el secreto de su relación era absolutamente necesario, como una misión que Gai llevaba a cuestas todos los días, incluso cuando en más de una ocasión hubiera deseado poder subir al tejado más alto y gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos.

No hacía falta decir que Kakashi no se lo permitiría, así que Gai se había conformado, sintiéndose feliz por saber que lo que tenían era privado y especial, y si podía tener a Kakashi, entonces podría haber llevado el secreto a la tumba.

Sin embargo, esto era una emergencia. Porque si no hacía nada por mantener feliz a Kakashi, no estaba seguro de lo que podría pasar.

— Necesito tu sabio y hábil consejo, mi querido amigo — Gai se aclara la garganta, pensando unos momentos en lo que diría — Sin el afán de ofenderte, y me disculpo si no es así, pero… he escuchado que tienes experiencia en…

El rostro de Gai se pone rojo, sintiéndose inmediatamente avergonzado por el contexto de la conversación.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Genma suspira sobre el senbón que había sacado de _no sé dónde_ — ¿Qué me acuesto con personas?

Las mejillas de Gai se ponen profundamente rojas, luciendo a juego con sus orejas que parecían estar a punto de sacar humo —. Bueno, sí.

La mano de Genma se agita en irrelevancia, mostrándole a Gai una sonrisa confiada para indicar que prosiguiera con lo que sea que fuera eso.

— ¿Pasa algo con eso, Gai? — cuestiona cuando parece que su compañero no puede hablar, dándole unos segundos para calmar sus nervios.

— Yo, quería tu consejo para un… asunto — los ojos de Gai bajan y lo esquivan, y Genma casi se ríe de él… bueno, en realidad Genma sí se ríe.

— Dime lo que sea, Gai, si puedo ayudarte, lo haré — una mano cálida sube a su hombro, dándole un suave apretón confiado que Gai había recibido mucho cuando eran compañeros de equipo y estaba asustado, siempre temiendo fallar o colgando sobre la muerte inevitable después de resultar gravemente herido — Estoy aquí.

Gai llora nuevas lágrimas de alegría, sintiéndose motivado por el compañerismo que prevalecía entre viejos camaradas de guerra, ¡tan unidos y llenos de valor! ¡Su equipo siempre tendría un gran espacio en su pecho!

— Bien — Gai se anima, saltando suavemente en su cama antes de mirarlo a los ojos — Yo… tengo un amante — no deja que sus palabras caigan, pero siente un suave hervor en sus mejillas ante la cara de sorpresa de Genma — Pero… últimamente, parece que no nos estamos entendiendo.

La vergüenza es reemplazada por pesar y miedo, y Genma frunce suavemente, apretando más su agarre en su hombro — ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Es una mujer loca?

Gai se encoge más, dando una suave negativa antes de tomar un largo suspiro — Es un hombre.

Afortunadamente el gesto de Genma no cambia, simplemente le da un suave asentimiento en entendimiento antes de hacer una señal para que siga.

— Y parece que está aburrido de… de _mí_.

Externar las palabras duele, porque solo puede pensar en las primeras veces en las que hicieron el amor, cuando Kakashi cayó rendido en su apartamento a través de la ventana después de una larga misión en ANBU y se colgó al pecho de Gai, rogando ser amado como tanto decía que no se merecía.

Su amor fue un alivio, toda su dedicación y paciencia habían sido bien recibidos por el corazón herido de Kakashi, quien solo parecía necesitar toda esa delicadeza después de un largo día, como si cada pequeño y suave tacto fuera una cura para limpiar sus pecados y hacerlo sentir un humano, y no un monstruo, otra vez.

— Entiendo — Genma suspira, dejando finalmente el brazo de Gai para reubicarse en su cama — Aunque no creo que Kakashi esté aburrido de ti.

El hecho de que Genma adivine algo de forma tan simple y obvia lo hace sentir tonto, pero también aliviado, porque posiblemente ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar a explicar lo que había entre los dos, o como había empezado, o incluso como llamarlo.

Gai levanta la mirada, dándole un ruego de confidencialidad que ni siquiera parece necesario cuando Genma se encoge.

— No se lo diré a nadie — dice de todos modos — Así que habla, ¿cuál es el problema con ese idiota?

Gai no está feliz con el apelativo, pero hablarse con insultos era algo que siempre había existido entre Kakashi y Genma, y él no lo iba a poner a discusión.

— Él quiere… más… — Gai muerde su labio — Más cosas.

Genma le da un asentimiento, pero parece estar pensando las cosas antes de volverle a dar una sonrisa a medias.

— Debes ser más específico, Gai — Genma se ríe — ¿Qué cosas quiere?

— ¡Ese es el punto! — finalmente Gai se anima, saltando en la cama y enviándole a Genma una sacudida en todo el cuerpo — No lo sé, él solo dice que soy demasiado… _suave_.

Hay vergüenza de nuevo en su rostro, esta vez casi derrota, y hace que Genma haga un puchero antes de recargarse en la cabecera de la cama en meditación.

— Ah, por supuesto, no podría haber nadie más puro y adorable que Gai — Genma ríe entre dientes — Cuando éramos niños, incluso le decías a los enemigos que “todo estaría bien”

Gai se encoge con pena, sabiendo que le había dedicado palabras dulces a sus enemigos heridos, un hábito que el propio Genma cortó cuando se enfrentaron a unos enemigos poderosos. “No muestres piedad. No parezcas vulnerable” Y Gai había lanzado una amenaza que el propio Genma le enseñó a decir.

— Bueno, supongo… — se ríe suavemente — Quiere que le diga cosas… sucias, pero también parece querer más cosas y yo no…

— No sabes qué hacer con él, te comprendo — Genma se rasca la mejilla, dejando bailar el senbón a través de sus labios antes de mordisquearlo ruidosamente — Estuvo en ANBU, y por toda su historia, no dudo que sea un cerdo masoquista.

Gai jadea ante la expresión, pero deja que Genma siga hablando.

— Posiblemente le guste el sexo sucio, ya sabes — intenta encontrar algo de comprensión en Gai, pero su compañero todavía parece trabado en la declaración anterior.

— ¿Qué es un masoquista?

El rostro de Genma decae, pero no se desanima en absoluto. Había tratado con Gai desde tan joven que había tenido que explicarle muchas cosas. No era la primera vez y no estaba avergonzado de la ingenuidad de su amigo. Su nobleza y pureza era algo que Genma admiraba de Gai en primer lugar. Aunque, por supuesto, en la cama no le servía de nada.

— Bueno, es cuando disfrutan del dolor en la cama, o la humillación — los hombros de Gai bajan y traga ruidosamente, nervioso, y a Genma casi le parece que se ve muy lindo.

— Yo no podía hacerle daño a Kakashi — la pena en su voz es contagiosa y Genma lo palmea suavemente.

— No le harías daño, solo provocarías un poco algunas cosas, sin realmente llegar a lastimarlo, solo hacer que sea más divertido.

Por el gesto en su rostro, Genma intuye que Kakashi ha usado esa frase, y comprende del mismo modo que Gai se ha quedado preguntándose qué es lo que quiso decir.

— Bien, ¿por qué no hacemos esto? Te diré qué cosas puedes hacerle — Genma se anima, ahora con un dejo morboso, casi entusiasta por saltar sobre sus accesorios en el cajón, pero pensando que posiblemente Gai debería comenzar con algo mucho más fácil.

— Dime lo que tengo que hacer, y te seguiré al pie de la letra — Gai ya se está inflando, como si Genma estuviera a punto de enseñarle el más impresionante de los entrenamientos.

— Empieza por algo fácil que sé que le encantará — Genma guiña, inclinándose un poco — Ahórcalo.

El gesto en su compañero se vuelve horrorizado, por lo que Genma le da un suave apretón sobre su brazo.

— Solo un poco, sin llegar a dañarlo — el rostro en Gai no cambia, y Genma suspira antes de bajar la mano y descansarla sobre su regazo — Usarás tus manos, y lo harás suavemente.

— ¿Qué tan suavemente? — Gai parece inquieto y nervioso, y hace que Genma sienta el impulso de chasquear en exasperación, pero Gai seguía siendo el chico bueno que un día quiso proteger y cuidar. Era su deber. Muy posiblemente.

— Gai, Kakashi no está hecho de cristal. Resistirá — sus palabras parecen vanas, porque Gai solo se encoge en su sitio con timidez.

— Kakashi ya ha sido lastimado mucho… si yo lo lastimo también…

Algo hace un clic adentro de su mente, y tal vez Genma entiende su preocupación ahora. El miedo a hacer con Kakashi lo que todos habían hecho. El miedo a herirlo cuando había sido el único que lo había protegido. El hecho de que Kakashi siempre había sido vulnerable y él solo lo había amado con sinceridad.

Era demasiado noble y entregado a su amor para pensar en un contacto más agresivo como algo positivo para alguien que había resultado tan traumado como Kakashi.

— Estará bien, Gai. Esto no es el campo de batalla — Genma murmura — Y definitivamente no vas a lastimarlo. Ser un poco agresivo en la cama es normal, y tal vez puede que una vez probándolo te guste.

Le da un guiño alentador, haciendo que su espalda vuelva a ponerse recta.

— Entonces, ¿qué tan fuerte debe ser?

Genma tararea considerando sus respuestas, sabiendo que tenía que ser muy específico porque Gai siempre había sido un niño motivado por la demostración antes de volverse un maestro y avanzar por sí mismo.

— Bien, escucha — Genma se pone serio, sintiéndose un poco nervioso con su repentina idea — Puedes ahorcarme a mí, y yo te diré hasta donde puedes hacerlo.

Gai salta de inmediato sobre él, deteniendo su entusiasmo cuando sus dedos rozan la garganta de Genma con ligereza, demostrando su duda al respecto.

Genma gira los ojos, dándole un asentimiento suave antes de lanzar la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso.

— Hazlo — jadea — Estaré bien.

Las manos de Gai se enganchan en él, ásperas y duras, delineando un suave camino contra su carne que se aprieta suavemente y le causa una sensación ligera de asfixia que apenas corta el hilo de su respiración pausada.

— Más fuerte — dice con tranquilidad, recibiendo más presión sobre su garganta que de alguna manera se vuelve intensa y pronunciada —. Más.

Gai parece dudarlo, pero deja caer algo de su peso en su agarre y aprieta más sus manos juntas, enterrando sus dedos sobre la carne blanda que se sentía increíblemente suave y frágil debajo de sus dedos.

Genma cierra los ojos por reacción, inclinando más el cuello y dejando ir el aire que puede tomar de forma forzada antes de indicarle a Gai ir más fuerte con una señal de su mano.

El impulso se vuelve mayor, y Genma se aprieta realmente debajo de él, arqueando inconscientemente las caderas hacia arriba antes de marcar un alto con una señal sobre su brazo.

Gai se retira, solo un poco, y Genma toma una bocanada de aire antes de darle una mirada divertida a su amigo.

— Eso estuvo bien — dice, disimulando el cosquilleo. Las manos de Gai eran grandes e intensas, casi se sintió celoso de Kakashi por tenerlas disponibles para él — Haz eso durante el sexo y lo tendrás listo.

Gai parece sonrojado y agitado, pero termina por darle un asentimiento vigoroso, dándole un pulgar arriba mientras finalmente calma su respiración.

* * *

Kakashi se mueve bajo los dedos, sacando un poco la lengua cuando parece estar próximo a acabar, derritiéndose y sacudiéndose como un poseso, embelesado con las sensaciones, ahogado en el éxtasis de ser presionado de esa manera, tan recto, tan profundo, con el mundo dando una vuelta alrededor de los dedos de Gai en su cuello.

Gai se agita, igualmente excitado con la escena, sintiéndose lleno de poder y control mientras deja que sus dedos sigan amasando la piel de su cuello, embistiendo, besando, hundiéndose, apretando al mismo tiempo que Kakashi aprieta las piernas a su alrededor.

Con un sonido estrangulado Kakashi finalmente llega, sacudiéndose como un gusano debajo de las caricias y haciendo una señal de aire cuando finalmente parece bajar de su nube de orgasmo.

— Gai… — Kakashi solloza, esta vez de amor y emoción — Eso fue… muy bueno…

Sus mejillas pálidas están rojas, y sobre la piel sensible en su cuello se asoman unas marcas de dedos de las que Gai se siente tan preocupado como orgulloso.

— Estoy feliz de que te guste — Gai besa su frente y sus mejillas, permitiéndose ser un poco dulce ahora que había terminado su precioso acto de unirse en la pasión.

Kakashi se presiona contra la caricia, dándole un asentimiento suave — Al fin entendiste a lo que me refería, ¿no? — Murmura con orgullo, meneando sus manos por los hombros de Gai — ¿Qué más cosas vamos a probar la siguiente vez?

La voz de Kakashi suena atascada y dura, presionada por el control que Gai había tenido en su garganta y de alguna manera hace que un escalofrío suba por su espalda, juntándose a la tensión de la pregunta.

— ¿Más cosas? — Gai no deja que su preocupación se asome, pero secretamente tiembla de miedo por la posibilidad.

— Sí… — Kakashi ronronea — Probemos más cosas.

Gai asiente, como si lo comprendiera, pero en realidad, estaba bastante perdido en lo que tendría que hacer después.

_¿Más? ¿Se suponía que haría más?_


	2. Chapter 2

De alguna manera, estar en se lugar tan pronto se siente extraño, por lo que Gai se toma un momento antes de forzar la ventana y arrastrarse al interior de la habitación con algo de sigilo antes de encontrar a su compañero de equipo sobre su cama, con un libro en su mano derecha.

— Gai, ¿qué tal? — el saludo de Genma es casual, como si se estuvieran cruzando en cualquier otro lado y no acabara de entrar a su habitación como un fugitivo — ¿Vienes a felicitarme por ser un gran amigo?

Genma le da un guiño, pero el rostro lleno de angustia de su compañero solo hace que las cosas parezcan lo contrario.

— Genma… — Gai arrastra los pies, desplomándose sobre su cama.

— ¿Qué pasa, Gai? — Genma parece ponerse serio, dejando sus cosas a un lado antes de prestarle toda la atención a su amigo — ¿No le gustó que lo ahorcaras?

Gai menea la cabeza en un asentimiento lento, pero un suspiro traiciona sus sentidos y hace que su espalda se vuelva una pendiente en contra de sus hombros.

— Sí — murmura — Pero quiere más cosas.

Genma le da un asentimiento comprensivo, lo que solo hace frustrar más a Gai porque parecía que todo mundo sabía qué hacer menos él.

La sensación es algo vieja, lo hace pensar en los días donde era el único incapaz de usar ninjutsu correctamente y tuvo que ir siempre detrás de los demás, excluido inevitablemente porque no sabía de lo que hablaban, porque no entendía a lo que se referían y siempre pasaba sus días tratando de aprender la mayoría de cosas por su cuenta como un cachorro abandonado.

Aunque, por supuesto, ¡Nunca se rindió! Ese no era su estilo, y había superado a tantos de sus compañeros como pudo hasta alcanzar incluso al genio de Kakashi. Y esta vez no sería la excepción en absoluto, ¡solo era un reto más que superaría con su esfuerzo!

— Bueno, es normal que quiera más cosas — Genma le da una sonrisa de confianza, esperando que Gai se sienta menos nervioso o vulnerable — Eso fue solo el principio de muchos otros trucos.

Gai ya está poniendo ese gesto peligroso, el fuego maniaco en sus ojos que lo inspiraba a poder lanzarse sobre cualquier cosa y enfrentarla hasta dominarla por completo.

— Bien — Gai salta, dando un suave brinco sobre el piso antes de señalar a Genma — Entonces enséñame. ¡Con un truco más sería suficiente!

Genma sonríe al principio, pero su gesto se vuelve una duda casi inmediata que lo hace tensarse y darle una mirada nerviosa a Gai.

— Bueno, tengo algunos libros que podían servir — tantea, pero Gai ya está de rodillas sobre su cama nuevamente.

— Así no — Gai junta las cejas — Enséñame con tu sabiduría práctica — continúa, dándose cuenta de la incomodad de Genma antes de aclarar — ¡Aunque solo superficialmente! ¡Nunca te obligaría a…!

La mano de Genma se levanta en el aire para indicar silencio.

Bueno, en realidad había algunas cosas que podía enseñarle a Gai sin necesidad de otra cosa más que un suave contacto, y ya que estaba de vacaciones obligatorias luego de su última misión, no veía realmente ningún inconveniente en apoyar a su amigo de la infancia. (Eso y el hecho de que no había podido dejar de pensar en esos dos juntos, ¡estaba realmente intrigado con su relación y definitivamente quería conocer más detalles!)

— Bien — Genma se reorganiza en su cama, moviéndose hasta quedar sentado en su lugar — Quítate los zapatos y las pesas y ven aquí.

No hace falta decirlo dos veces, así que en un segundo Gai está sobre la cama a cuatro patas, mirando a Genma desde _muy_ cerca.

— Otra cosa que les gusta a los masoquistas es que los maltrates, que los sujetes como una cadena y que parezca que los tomas por la fuerza incluso si en realidad es parte del juego.

Genma estira las piernas por debajo de Gai, sintiéndose extrañamente pequeño desde su posición.

— Toma mis piernas y ábrelas con fuerza — la línea no se escucha bien, pero deja que el sentimiento se ahogue debajo de la columna de saliva que difícilmente traga.

Gai parece no comprender la orden, así que solo toma las piernas de Genma por los muslos como si fuera a separarlos de ahí antes de recibir una negativa.

— No — Genma lo detiene de inmediato — Tómame de los tobillos y dobla mis piernas sobre mi pecho.

Los dedos de Gai dudan, pero finalmente obedece, sujetando los tobillos de Genma y doblando sus articulaciones hasta que sus rodillas se aprietan a la altura de sus hombros, quedando expuesto en los lugares correctos para Gai.

— Sí, así, pero ahora aplica fuerza. Maltrátame — Genma se saborea los labios por alguna razón, sintiendo su corazón haciéndose agua adentro de su pecho.

Había hecho eso algunas veces con amantes varones de una noche, pero no creía que ninguno de ellos pudiera ser la mitad de fuertes o intimidantes que Gai, o incluso la mitad de impresionantes o apuestos.

Genma jadea, tragando audiblemente mientras los dedos de Gai aprietan más sus piernas contra su pecho, rascando su piel a través del pantalón de pijama que se desliza contra sus rodillas, dándole un espacio más amplio de piel para apretar.

Gai lo hace a un lado con violencia medida, separando más sus piernas y aplastándose más contra Genma hasta que sus cuerpos quedan realmente juntos, dándole a Genma una percepción correcta de los lugares más específicos y extrañamente ahora atrayentes partes de Gai.

No puede evitar sentir un poco de celos por Kakashi otra vez, pensando en todas las veces que había disfrutado de ese monumento en su cama, pero como el tonto que era sin duda lo estaba desaprovechando, como muchas otras cosas.

Gai se presiona, esta vez deslizando sus manos a las muñecas de Genma, llevando sus manos sobre su cabeza en una cadena que lo inmoviliza antes de presionar todo su peso bruto y macizo sobre sus piernas abiertas en una posición totalmente descarada.

— Sí, así… — Genma quiere sonar neutral, pero no puede hacerlo con el peso de Gai frotándose _ahí_ , con su olor y el extraño brillo de su piel que ahora estaba imaginando detalladamente debajo de la ropa.

Genma hace un sonido sucio, pero antes de que su mente pueda revolverse lo suficiente Gai se aparta, dándole una sonrisa inocente y motivacional.

— ¡Eso le encantará a Kakashi! — grita.

_Oh, sí, Kakashi._

— Ya verás que sí — Genma vuelve a estirar las piernas, intentando ocultar la decepción levísima — Así que intenta moverlo siempre con esa brusquedad, va a disfrutarlo.

Gai le regala una sonrisa brillante antes de salir nuevamente por la ventana, dejando a Genma un poco extrañado, pero tranquilo.

Era solo una ayuda para su compañero de equipo, ¿no?

* * *

— ¡Gai! — Kakashi se aferra a su cuello, ondeando las piernas en la posición donde Gai las había acomodado bruscamente — ¡Así!

Gai presiona más sus dedos, buscando torcer sus ataduras debajo de las yemas ásperas que estaban ansiosas por moler la piel, ahora un poco despreocupado de crear suaves hematomas que aparecían como pequeños fantasmas desde que había estado practicando el nuevo y genial método que Genma le había enseñado a hacer en su sorprendente y juvenil lección como tutor improvisado en el arte de la sexualidad.

— ¡Más fuerte! — esta vez sus deseos se vuelven ordenes, y Gai hunde sus dedos en su cuello, yendo más fuerte y apretado una de sus piernas con brusquedad hacia arriba, haciendo que el cuerpo de Kakashi colapse suavemente contra las almohadas sin ningún control.

Gai se retuerce en su propio placer, pasando sus manos por el largo de Kakashi en una burla antes de sentirlo correrse fuertemente, ensuciando sus dedos y dejando una mancha sobre la sábana y la camiseta de dormir que todavía llevaba puesta.

Gai retrocede un poco, dándole unas cuantas embestidas más antes de sentir el hormigueo bajando dulcemente como una pelota desde el final de sus intestinos, llegando a su propio orgasmo en un gemido ahogado que se confunde entre los lloriqueos todavía extasiados de Kakashi.

— Demonios, Gai… — medio dice Kakashi, dándole espacio en la cama — Eres… hábil.

Gai se infla por el elogio, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar un enorme y orgulloso discurso sobre el buen maestro que era Genma, porque estaba seguro de que Kakashi se molestaría al saber que le había dicho a alguien de su relación.

— Estoy feliz, mi Rival, _amor mío_ — Kakashi sonríe con sus palabras, pero da un pequeño suspiro contra su nariz.

— Tal vez podrías trabajar con las palabras — dice, guiñando, pero Gai todavía estaba algo indeciso con la idea.

Kakashi era demasiado valioso y bueno, no merecía ninguno de esos insultos, y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo incluso si practicaba con su compañero de equipo a decir cosas vulgares.

— Yo no… — Gai baila sus palabras contra su mejilla, pero Kakashi solo le da una suave caricia el costado de su cara para calmar sus obvios y crecientes nervios.

— Tranquilo, en realidad está bien… — dice, reacomodándose — Mientras sigamos mejorando en todos los aspectos, puedes decir todas las cosas _cursis_ que quieras.

Gai se ríe suavemente contra su frente, dejando más dulces besos que había estado conteniendo durante toda la noche desde que Kakashi había regresado y había buscado ansioso el refugio de Gai.

Había sido así después de todo. Kakashi no era bueno con las palabras dulces, con las muestras verbales de afecto, pero siempre había sabido demostrar su interés y su preocupación a través de las interacciones; aceptando sus desafíos, curando sus heridas, preparándole algo de comida de forma sorprendente o incluso alimentando a Ningame en alguna ocasión.

Kakashi nunca lo había dicho, pero sabía que lo amaba como tanto lo amaba él. Se lo _demostraba_. Y quizá Gai también tendría que demostrarle su compromiso por completo, una entrega absoluta sobre su relación y su gozo, dispuesto a llevar a Kakashi a una satisfacción tan corpórea donde las palabras incluso fueran innecesarias.

— Está bien, mi querido Rival — dice, dejando más besos por su clavícula — Entonces haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Los ojos de Kakashi se angostan en una suave línea de risa y morbo, pareciendo absolutamente motivado y curioso por las cosas que podrían seguir poniendo a prueba. ¡Siempre había sido un adicto a las cosas pervertidas!

— Bien, entonces, eso espero.

* * *

— Lo único que quiero es hacerlo feliz — dice Gai desde su ventana, trepado como un gato enorme y dejándole ver una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada por la hora que era, aunque milagrosamente no era a las seis de la mañana, sino algo cercano a la media noche.

Genma tararea en consideración, dándole golpecitos a libro con un dedo antes de mirar a Gai con un gesto interrogativo — Entonces, ¿me estás pidiendo más lecciones?

Su pregunta es casi para aclarar, pero una respuesta en realidad no hace falta cuando Gai aterriza en su piso, tranzado un camino directo a su cama… _sobre_ su cama.

— Enséñame todo — los nervios en Gai son visibles, la ansiedad, la desesperación, el _amor_.

_Maldito Kakashi afortunado._

— Pero tendrían que ser varias sesiones… son muchas cosas las que necesitarías saber… — por un momento Genma siente mucha pereza, estando casi seguro que su flojera sería más grande que su curiosidad, pero el gesto suplicante de Gai era suficiente para convencerlo.

— ¡Lo resistiré! ¡Puedo con esto! — Gai se altera, saltando en su lugar — ¡Vendré cada tres días!

Genma cierra los ojos, pensando en que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo tuvo revoloteando a su alrededor como un pequeño niño ansioso, y en realidad jamás había creído que algún día tendría que volver a tomar el papel de maestro. ¡Y justamente con este tema! Dios.

Con un suave encogimiento lo considera, pensando en las consecuencias que podría causar esto (que eran peligrosas), pero tal vez demasiado convencido del amor de Gai por Kakashi y de los límites que tenían como para no considerarlo mala idea. Excepto que, claro, que en realidad lo era.

Con un suave suspiro le da un asentimiento, decidiendo que era mejor ser él quien le mostrara todo a Gai y no exponerlo ante Kakashi o enviarlo con un desconocido.

Además, tal vez, tal vez muy profundamente, estaba un poco ansioso por conseguir más roces y más cercanía incluso inocente de su compañero de equipo.

— Bien, acepto. Pero obedecerás mis reglas y harás todo lo que te diga.

Gai le da un asentimiento entusiasta, saltando de la cama fuera de Genma antes de reagruparse al lado de la ventana abierta.

— Entonces te veré mañana al medio día, mi buen amigo.

Genma le da un asentimiento rápido y una señal de despedida, quedándose en el mismo lugar cuando Gai desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche detrás del vidrio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Contenido sexual explícito. 
> 
> Por favor, considere que:  
> Esto es pornografía escrita.  
> Fanservice. Sin argumento. Ooc. Sin trasfondo. Sin sentido.

— Bien — Genma se mueve incómodo, tratando de pasar desapercibido el ritmo de su corazón y sus nervios que no habían podido minimizarse con nada.

Apenas había dormido algo en la noche, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuer la reunión con su ex compañero de equipo y las lecciones que le tendría que enseñar, lo que en realidad había organizado minuciosamente en una libreta, anotando todas las cosas que diría y los puntos importantes que Gai o _cualquiera_ necesita saber sobre los encuentros _divertidos_ en el sexo.

No conocía lo suficiente a Kakashi para saber si todo _realmente_ le gustaría, pero confiaba demasiado en sí mismo para saber que al menos un puñado de lo que había escrito levantaría el gesto aburrido de ese tonto, y además, estaba dispuesto a probar cualquier cosa y luego lanzarla sobre él.

Después de todo, Gai era el que tendría que diferenciar en lo que complacía o no a su amante, decidiendo qué cosas tomarían y que no.

— Esta es la primera lección realmente seria que tienes que saber — dice, aclarándose la garganta antes de tomar lugar en la cama que estaba pulcramente tendida.

Gai asiente, quitándose el chaleco antibalas y deslizado fuera también sus pesas y sus zapatos con tanta naturalidad que Genma casi se siente confundido y tentado al ver a Gai desnudándose en su habitación, a punto de frotarse para representar sexo satisfactorio para _otra persona._

La idea bizarra lo hace concentrarse de nuevo, prestando atención a sus notas y tratando de ignorar el ruido de fondo de sus sábanas contra las extremidades ásperas y duras de su acompañante.

Genma deja finalmente su libreta a un lado, despidiéndose también de su senbón, aunque sin necesitar quitarse nada más al llevar un top negro y unos pantalones de licra deportivos que remataban con su gargantilla negra apretando su garganta.

Los ojos de Gai parpadean expectantes, y Genma envidia su calma antes de tener el valor a leer en voz alta el primer punto por el que se atrevía a empezar. 

— Lo primero es: mordidas — su voz es suave y delicada, lo más tierna posible en un intento de indicarle a Gai que estaba bien y no debería sentirse asustado con la idea de marcar de una forma tan agresiva a su compañero de cama.

Afortunadamente Gai parece concentrado, frunciendo las cejas en tanta concentración que casi lo hacía temer porque estuviera tomándose las cosas tan enserio que la situación simplemente se volvería incómoda o se convertiría en un campo de entrenamiento improvisado del que no podría escapar, después de todo, Gai era el único que había convertido una visita a un restaurante de ramen en una competencia de comer haciendo ejercicio (la cual había perdido tras vomitar, y Chouza tuvo que pagar los daños al restaurante).

— Bien — Gai suspira, acercándose sobre el cuerpo de Genma hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre sus muslos — Entonces, ¿qué tengo qué hacer?

La imagen de Gai, tan fuerte y alto, con todos esos músculos marcados por todas partes que lo hacían ver tan imponente, parecía contrastar con sus ojos expectantes y su sumisión.

Se da cuenta, lentamente, que estaba en su total disposición.

Podía hacer con él lo que quisiera.

Con un movimiento de cabeza Genma aleja la idea y vuelve su vista a los ojos de puntos negros, recordando rápidamente la clase que había desarrollado como si fuera una propia lección en la Academia.

— Muerde suavemente las partes sensibles, sin dañar, pero aplicando fuerza — su voz tiembla inevitablemente, sabiendo que no puede admitir en voz alta que las mordidas eran una de sus cosas favoritas, y que casi estaba demasiado ansioso por llevar esa lección a la práctica.

Genma se reorganiza nuevamente, suplicando internamente que Gai no note sus movimientos nerviosos antes de bajar la cabeza contra la almohada y estirar una mano sobre el rostro de Gai.

— Aquí — susurra, girando su muñeca — Muerde suavemente.

Gai asoma la lengua entre sus labios antes de bajar un poco, atreviéndose a palmar la piel suave y fría contra sus labios en una caricia demasiado similar a un beso antes de separar la mandíbula y mostrar esos dientes brillantes y profundamente blancos que lo habían dejado ciego en más de una ocasión.

La idea hace que la imagen se haga más erótica. Había visto los dientes de Gai asomarse en las poses más ridículas, adorables, e incluso inciertas, saltando como un aliado contra amigos o enemigos, brillando tan puramente contra el sol que si alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho que tendría esos mismos dientes de chico bueno contra su carne nunca lo hubiera creído.

Gai respira contra su piel, manteniendo los dientes sobre su muñeca en un agarre suave, sosteniendo únicamente el material antes de que Genma sienta el cosquilleo de su lengua entre el espacio de su dentadura.

La sensación le produce un escalofrío, y casi grita una súplica para que apriete en el mismo momento en el que Gai finalmente cierra los dientes a su alrededor.

Hay mucha saliva, mucha tensión en los labios y la lengua, pero Genma no puede notar demasiado esos detalles porque Gai suelta su muñeca y recorre la boca para morder su brazo mucho más arriba, hundiendo con un poco más de gracia sus caninos contra su piel.

Los ojos de Gai lo miran buscando una señal, y Genma le indica con su mano libre el patrón silencioso de espía Jounin que habían aprendido de Chouza-sensei.

_“Continúa”_

Gai obedece, moviendo nuevamente la boca hasta apretar la piel de su bíceps, moldeando el dorso de su brazo con las manos en esas caricias brutales que el propio Genma le había enseñado algunos días atrás.

La nueva mordida es más clara, mucho más firme, y Genma no debería estar impresionado por sus habilidades, pero no puede evitar el asombro ante lo rápido que aprendía. Gai era de esa manera, hacerlo y equivocarse las veces que fueran necesarias hasta dominar cualquier técnica.

Y las cosas sexuales, por supuesto, no parecían la excepción para la temida Bestia.

— Más arriba — Genma dice, arrepintiéndose de usar su voz ante el tono estrangulado, evitando la mirada de Gai cuando se recorre sobre su piel, arrastrando los labios hasta llegar a la unión de su hombro.

Genma recorre su cabeza hacia un lado para darle acceso, sabiendo que se había puesto ese top con tirantes con la intención de que Gai atacara sus hombros y su cuello con la primera lección de la lista.

¡Aunque todo era por el bien de la enseñanza, por supuesto!

Gai se aventura esta vez, tomando más carne en su mordida y dedicando suaves golpes con la lengua y los dientes en mordidas más pequeñas antes de moverse lentamente, dejando un camino de lamidas profundas que Genma estaba casi seguro de que se convertirían en chupetones.

Por alguna razón, la idea no le interesa demasiado, dejando que los dientes de Gai se peguen en la base de su cuello, sobre su clavícula, donde Gai parece vacilar ligeramente y levanta el rostro para mirar a su compañero.

— Hay muchos huesos — su observación es dulce e inocente, recibiendo un asentimiento medido — ¿No duele si muerdo ahí?

Genma finge considerarlo antes de darle una negativa, pasando una mano en el costado de su brazo para tranquilizarlo, sabiendo que Gai encontraba consuelo en las demostraciones físicas, como si fuera un diminuto animal.

— Esta bien, no me harás daño — murmura — Y a Kakashi tampoco, él tiene una complexión parecida a la mía, pero es definitivamente más resistente, así que no tengas miedo.

Gai asiente, regresando al lugar que había abandonado para presionar sus labios en lo que _claramente_ es un beso antes de separar nuevamente la boca y regalarle a Genma el pinchazo increíblemente delicioso de dolor.

Su cuerpo se mueve en respuesta, traicionándolo unos segundos antes de poder controlar sus extremidades y congelar sus caderas en su lugar, que parecían ansiosas por levantarse y frotarse con el cuerpo que pendía a unos centímetros de él.

Gai se hunde más, explorando, pasando un roce de dientes frontales en una caricia juguetona antes de clavar suaves mordidas aleatorias en su extensión, creando rápidamente un seductor y travieso juego donde besaba y lamía alrededor de su garganta, clavando los dientes en el momento menos esperado para él y ganándose un suave jadeo.

Nuevamente el cuerpo de Genma lucha, apretando los ojos y dejando ir su cabeza hacia atrás, casi olvidando absolutamente todo cuando los dientes de Gai suben, presionando un lugar especialmente sensible debajo de su gargantilla.

— _Oh_ … — el ruido que hace es involuntario y burbujea en su cuello, resonando sobre los labios de Gai.

Genma teme unos segundos por su vulnerabilidad, castigándose internamente antes de que Gai repita exactamente el mismo movimiento, hundiendo su lengua y dejando más besos que _definitivamente_ no estaban incluidos en la lección de mordidas.

Vuelve a gemir, y luego vuelve a hacerlo cuando Gai lo repite, jadeando con emoción cuando sus caderas suben y _sorprendentemente_ se topan a mitad del camino con las caderas de Gai, que también estaban bajando en busca de contacto.

Una voz en el fondo de su mente le dice que se detenga, pero lo único que logra son más gemidos cuando Gai pellizca su garganta, justo sobre el anillo de tela negra, provocando que toda la electricidad producto de las sensaciones lo haga agitarse más fuertemente, frotándose activamente contra el muslo rígido y ancho de su compañero.

Gai presiona, y muerde, y Genma levanta las manos con la intención de abrazar el cuello de Gai, pero antes de que pueda tocarlo repentinamente su cuerpo está fuera, erguido a una distancia dolorosa de él.

— Ah… eso fue bueno — Gai sonríe, y parece intentar parecer normal, pero Genma puede ver la agitación en sus expresiones y la emoción carnal en sus iris — Perdóname si me excedí.

Gai le da una sonrisa dulce, pero simplemente no parece dulce con el cambio en la atmósfera y la imagen clara del bulto medio duro de su compañero a través de la tela de spandex.

Genma se retuerce en ansiedad, pero antes de que pueda decir algo más Gai se levanta rápidamente, mirando a Gema con una sonrisa un poco más sincera antes de levantar sus cosas y ponérselas apresuradamente, ahora con un brillo nuevo floreciendo en su vista.

— Esta lección fue asombrosa, ¡Estoy seguro de que a Kakashi le encantará! — dice levantando el pulgar, y pareciendo ahora realmente tranquilo y sincero, lo que hace Genma se sienta un poco aliviado también.

— Sé que lo hará — suspira, resintiendo ahora las mordidas en su brazo y cuello, pero disimulando el dolor.

Por un momento ambos se quedan en silencio después de eso, y Genma se pregunta si Gai se dio cuenta de su excitación o si había considerado las cosas demasiado extrañas y ahora simplemente no volvería a hacerlo, pero antes de que pueda intentar una disculpa Gai ya está sobre el alfeizar, dándole una sonrisa con esos dientes que ahora parecían un poco más atrevidos.

— ¡Entonces nos vemos en dos días, mi querido amigo! — grita, saltando a la calle desde la altura de tres pisos.

[…]

— Mmmh, Gai, te estás luciendo — dice Kakashi, tanteando las cosas que Gai había puesto sobre la mesa de noche — La creatividad o el buen gusto nunca fue lo tuyo, pero esto realmente parece divertido…

La risa satisfecha de Gai llena la habitación, llevando él mismo el pequeño objeto sobre sus manos hasta apretarlo contra su cuello en una caricia.

— Una gargantilla es algo atrevido… no sabía que te gustaban — Kakashi se ríe contra el agarre, dejando que Gai le ponga el pedazo de tela negra alrededor de su cuello, apretando un poco más de lo que debería, aunque de una manera que solo lo hace encenderse más.

— Ah, es una genial idea que pensé de camino a casa — Gai dice, un poco hueco, omitiendo el hecho de que en realidad le había gustado la sensación de la tela debajo de sus dientes cuando mordió a Genma esa tarde.

No había podido dejar de pensar en ese pequeño pedazo de cinta negra en su garganta desde entonces, imaginándolo sobre Kakashi, y repitiéndose a sí mismo que aquella simulación con Genma había sido especialmente buena.

Era fácil confundir a Genma con Kakashi cuando estaban así de cerca. Ambos eran fríos, suaves, con sus extremidades cinceladas de la misma manera hasta que Gai podía cerrar los ojos e imaginar con precisión que se trataba de su amor más valioso y no de su genial compañero de equipo.

El olor y el sabor variaban un poco, pero quizá esa diferencia y esa similitud lo hicieron sentir entusiasmado en la misma medida, convencido de que Genma había sido el compañero perfecto para aprender y practicar.

Kakashi finalmente se da la vuelta, mostrándole el pequeño collar negro en su garganta que Gai recibe y elogia con una sonrisa antes de acercar su rostro a su hombro, dejando una línea de besos y mordidas ahí.

— Ah… Gai… — chilla, curvándose en sus manos, y Gai no puede evitar emocionarse ante la satisfacción en su voz, en sus movimientos, en sus gestos.

La adrenalina lo recorre, imaginando todas las cosas que Kakashi diría o haría si Gai lograba dominar todas las técnicas de Genma y las aplicaba en su persona más preciosa.

Por ver a Kakashi retorcerse así, ¡estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea!

* * *

La siguiente vez que Gai entra en su ventana Genma parece ansioso por recibirlo, estando de pie delante de la abertura cuando la mancha de verde finalmente traspasa el marco del vidrio y se hunde en medio de los barrotes con increíble flexibilidad a pesar de ser mucho más ancho y musculoso que Genma.

— ¡Ah, mi genial compañero de equipo! ¡Estoy emocionado por lo que podamos aprender hoy! — el hecho de que el saludo de Gai sea más una línea ansiosa que un saludo real, le avisa a Genma que se encuentra igual de motivado que él mismo.

— Sí, yo también — Genma se ríe un poco, pero no puede mantener la sonrisa mucho tiempo sin delatar la emoción en sus facciones — Aprendes rápido, así que decidí pasar directamente a algún juego.

Gai ya se está quitando el chaleco y los calentadores, dándole un asentimiento veloz entre una vista rápida.

— Pero antes, necesito saber algunas cosas, Gai — su tono se vuelve sombrío, casi peligroso entre el trago espeso que da, extrañando el senbón que generalmente disfrazaba cualquier vacilación de su parte — ¿Qué tan lejos estás dispuesto a ir?

Su corazón se agita, nervioso como nunca por el rechazo, pero también altamente tentado por la sesión anterior, preguntándose si Gai había sentido lo mismo y si ahora _deseaba_ lo mismo.

Gai, sin embargo, solo puede pensar en las súplicas de su amante, en el gesto de Kakashi, en lo feliz que estaba y en lo feliz que estaría si Gai lograba darle toda la experiencia que quería.

— Hasta las últimas consecuencias — dice, repitiendo la charla que había tenido con Ebisu.

 _“Solo bastaba que nos dijera que saltáramos a un vacío y lo haríamos sin pensar”_ había dicho, y no se había equivocado, Gai confiaba en que Genma sería un profesional y tomaría del mejor modo estas lecciones, llegando sin duda a cualquier lado por ayudarlo como lo había ayudado tantas veces cuando era niño, incluso cuando Genma giraba el rostro y afirmaba que solo era “una reacción”.

— Bien — Genma suspira, sintiéndose nervioso, deseoso, quizá incluso culpable, aunque demasiado envenenado por su propio egoísmo como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera continuar —. Entonces aprendamos lo de hoy.

Con un movimiento de pies se balancea al mueble, sacando una cadena unida a un collar que hace un ruido metálico antes de que Genma lo tenga fuera.

Los ojos de Gai se agrandan, preguntándose que se supone que harían con eso y sintiéndose ahora un poco nervioso por el artefacto ahora expuesto ante él.

— ¿Sacaremos a pasear a sus perros? — Gai siguiere, pero Genma solo le da una negativa amable y no le gira los ojos como en realidad había esperado que haría (una prueba de lo nervioso que estaba).

— Es más como un juego de amo y esclavo — Genma sostiene el artefacto, dejando que la cadena caiga y se arrastre contra el piso antes de sujetar el collar contra su muñeca — O de amo y su mascota.

Las palabras no parecen motivar a Gai, pero de todos modos vuelve a ese gesto de concentración absoluta, lleno de determinación absurda.

Genma sube las manos, colocándose el collar lentamente detrás de su nuca antes de dejar caer el extremo de la cadena y extendérselo a Gai.

— Pero… ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? — las cejas de Gai se balancean — ¿Llevarte a pasear?

Por un momento la sugerencia lo hace sentirse tentado, pero quizá un paseo masoquista y exhibicionista era demasiado pronto para alguno de los dos.

— No, simplemente… me tratas como tu perra.

Claramente la palabra disgusta a Gai, pero no parece retroceder, apretando la cadena con más fuerza y tensándola contra la correa de cuero negro contra su cuello.

— Dime que hago.

Genma se relame los labios, recordando todos los pasos que había pensado y anotado minuciosamente en su libreta de lecciones.

Con un movimiento demasiado lento Genma se agacha, colocándose de rodillas y sobre sus manos hasta imitar la postura de un animal.

— Aquí podrías hacer que Kakashi obedezca todo lo que tú quieras, todo de rodillas, y todo con la idea de que es tu esclavo y tú su amo… así que puedes ser un poco rudo.

Gai considera sus palabras, y luego tira bruscamente de la cadena, haciendo que Genma se arrastre contra el piso cuando Gai tira del collar en su dirección.

Genma se mueve sobre sus rodillas y manos apresuradamente, deteniéndose frente a los pies de Gai, sin saber si debería hacer alguna otra cosa antes de que Gai vuelva a tirar de su cuerda hacia arriba.

Los ojos de Genma suben, y desde esa posición Gai parece mucho más alto y también mucho más amenazante, con ese rostro afilado en un gesto tan profundamente serio que hace que su corazón se apriete y su entrepierna se sienta cálida y cada vez más dura.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme hasta el final, mi radiante y amable compañero? — a pesar de sus palabras dulces, en realidad su frase suena como una amenaza, y Genma asiente velozmente, casi tentado a ladrar y menearle la cola como una verdadera mascota.

Gai sonríe gentil, solo un segundo antes de volver a tirar de la cadena con brusquedad, haciendo que Genma se enderece sobre sus rodillas.

— Entonces chupa — Genma abre los ojos ante la orden, sin saber si debería o no obedecer o si estaban actuando.

Sin embargo, la mano de Gai no deja de tirar la cadena, acercándolo inevitablemente a su entrepierna que ahora estaba a la altura de su rostro y su boca.

Tentativamente Genma asoma la lengua, con la intención de que Gai parara las cosas si quería, pero al no obtener respuesta finalmente junta su boca contra la tela verde, justo sobre el lugar donde el bulto de su masculinidad parecía hincharse.

La tela es increíblemente suave debajo de su contacto, y la extensión abultada de piel se siete hirviente debajo de su boca, blanda en partes, y ligeramente más dura en el lugar donde Genma podía adivinar que estaba la punta.

Gai jadea, cerrando los ojos y lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que solo le sugiere a Genma que era demasiado sensible (porque él no puede adivinar que estaba pensando en Kakashi, realmente).

Genma sigue sondeando, pasando la lengua y pegando los labios hasta que la erección crece y se aprieta, marcándose claramente a través de la ropa en una extensión que debería resultar dolorosa e incómoda considerando toda la tela que estaba presionando y las burlas sobre la ropa que Genma jamás había imaginado que terminaría chupando.

El líquido pre-seminal pinta la ropa de Gai, y cuando sus manos bajan sobre su cabeza Genma casi espera que Gai se quite la ropa, que lo arañe, que lo obligue a tragarse su polla hasta el fondo, pero Gai solo empuja su frente lejos y tira de la cadena, arrastrando a Genma detrás de él hacia la cama.

— Esa idea me ha quedado clara, mi estimado Genma — murmura, con la voz ronca por la excitación — Ahora… si pudieras mostrarme lo que puedo hacer aquí…

Genma vacila cuando Gai señala la cama, ahora siendo él el que no estaba seguro de las cosas que Gai quería o pretendía, pensando en si Gai estaba dispuesto a cruzar esa línea con él.

— Puedes sujetarlo desde atrás — dice, con el sabor de la tela hormigueando en sus labios — Y usar el agarre para controlar la situación y ahorcarlo al mismo tiempo.

Se siente un poco patético explicando esos conceptos de rodillas ante él, pero Gai le da una sonrisa sincera que no tenía nada que ver con algo siniestro, incluso cuando tira un poco y le corta cadena y movilidad.

— Ven, sube — su orden es limpia y precisa, lo que Genma recordaba de Gai cuando estaba nervioso.

Genma obedece, posicionándose con el pecho sobre el colchón y la cadera levantada, dándole una vista clara de la postura en la que debería poner a su amante — De este modo, podrás dominar, y además…

Sus palabras se cortan cuando Gai tira de la cuerda, ahogando sus palabras en el nuevo punto de presión antes de sentir un empuje contra su trasero, lo que reconoce como la pelvis dura de Gai.

— Bien… — jadea audiblemente — Entonces solo debo tomarlo desde aquí y jugar con esto.

Genma apenas tiene el espacio para asentir, moviendo las caderas por reacción para frotarse en la parte frontal del cuerpo de su _gentil_ y _noble_ ex compañero, soltando un ruido sucio cuando Gai presiona su cuerpo contra él, creando fricción en los puntos justos.

— Gai… — el gemido es patético y descompuesto, y el ruido miserable diciendo precisamente el nombre de Gai hace que su corazón se presione.

Jamás había pensado que chillaría en ese tono el nombre de su amigo, y mucho menos había pensado que estaría rogando casi con lágrimas ser poseído por él.

— Por favor… — no sabe si Gai lo oye, porque su voz suena ahogada, pero el cuerpo de Gai comienza a moverse otra vez, paseando su erección atrapada a través de la separación de su trasero.

— Mnh… — Gai tararea, cerrando los ojos nuevamente para dejar que su imaginación fluya.

Quería hacerlo bien con Kakashi, muy bien, sin un fallo, y sabía que el único modo correcto de aprender era probarlo y equivocarse, reconociendo sus errores para hacerlo bien la siguiente ocasión.

Sus manos sostienen las caderas de Genma, todavía presionando la cadena entre sus dedos antes de atreverse a decidir.

Genma estaba dispuesto a llevarlo, y Gai estaba dispuesto a probarlo. Ambos eran amigos, y lo que hacían podría no ser distinto a una práctica o un entrenamiento, y tampoco parecía ser algo que requiriera problemas porque ambos se conocían de mucho tiempo y esas eran lecciones beneficiosas para su relación con Kakashi.

Con renovada motivación, Gai suspira, aflojando la cadena para dejar a Genma respirar con normalidad antes de darle una mirada desde arriba.

— Quiero hacerlo — sus palabras puede confundirse, y en realidad, logran confundir, porque el corazón de Genma brinca en deseo y anticipación, sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo al saber que Gai también deseaba lo mismo.

— En el cajón hay lubricante y condones — dice, moviendo la cabeza hacia el mueble.

Gai suelta la cadena para ir al lugar, regresando con ambas cosas y dejándolas sobre la cama antes de volver a colocarse en su posición, esta vez restregándose sin miedo ni restricciones sobre sus glúteos abultados.

— Pero… Gai… deberías aplicar todos tus conocimientos hasta ahora — logra decir, moliendo su cuerpo contra la firme pared de músculos que era su compañero —. Haz todo lo que has aprendido hasta ahora. Es una práctica.

Gai no necesita escucharlo dos veces, y en un movimiento hábil y _brusco_ separa sus piernas, pasando sus manos por su espalda en fuertes agarres antes de bajar y colocar algunas mordidas en su cuello, tirando de la cuerda para crear asfixia una vez que retoma su posición.

La ropa deslizándose hace un ruido, y luego Genma tiene un vistazo de piel oscura y brillante antes de sentir las fuertes manos en la orilla de su ropa interior, donde Gai la desliza bruscamente, descubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Abre las piernas en reflejo, sintiendo el lubricante caer inmediatamente, seguido de la punta de los dedos largos y ásperos alrededor de su anillo, presionándose en suaves burlas y caricias antes de que sienta la punta de un dedo hundirse suavemente, presionando la yema en respuesta.

Genma jadea, enloquecido, sabiendo que podría caer sobre el colchón si no fuera por el agarre de Gai en su cadera y la cadena que sostenía su cuello.

Gai hunde un dedo, moliendo su interior y picando en el lugar justo antes de que Genma pueda sentir la invasión de otro dedo más, y luego otro, tan repentinamente que lo hace aspirar y gritar, porque en ese ámbito parecía tener _mucha_ experiencia.

La hombría de Gai se mueve a través de su entrada, y cuando da el primer movimiento y Genma mastica un gemido, probando el nombre de Gai en sus labios, su compañero hace un ruido raro antes de balbucear sobre su nuca.

— Oh… Kakashi…

* * *

— Bueno… — Kakashi se ríe, recostado en la cama mientras baja su libro de Icha-Icha y le da a Gai esa mirada seductora y entusiasta, completamente clara en cuestión de deseo y amor — ¿Qué tienes para mí, Gai?

La ceja transparente y visible de Kakashi se curva en curiosidad, dejando que su ojo visible se arrugue en una sonrisa pícara cuando la bolsa que Gai lleva en el brazo cae pesadamente contra el mueble con un sonido metálico.

— Es un juego que quiero probar, pero si no quieres hacerlo está bien, mi amado Rival, lo primero es tu seguridad.

Kakashi casi silba, enderezándose ansioso y motivado con que la premisa fuera “resultar lastimado” en boca de alguien tan suave como Gai.

Finalmente sacude la bolsa, dejando caer la cadena abrochada a un collar de cuero, haciendo que la sonrisa de Kakashi se haga grande y divertida, casi demasiado entusiasta a un punto en el que Gai muy pocas veces lo había visto (y casi desea secretamente que luzca tan motivado en cuestiones de entrenamiento).

— Gai… esto es… genial… — Kakashi traga, acariciando la cadena y el collar visiblemente recién comprado en la tienda sexual más cercana — ¿De dónde se te ocurrió esto?

Su mirada cambia un segundo, una caída llena de sospecha antes de que parezca debatirse él mismo. Gai había sido el más noble y mojigato de los hombres que conocía, y pensar en Gai considerando esto por sí mismo parecía demasiado irreal.

— Oh — Gai sonríe, conteniendo todo su entusiasmo secreto por mencionar sus clases — He estado leyendo unas cosas — miente, sintiéndose incómodo con la mentira, pero sabiendo que posiblemente Kakashi no estaría de acuerdo con sus métodos.

— ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que lees? — el ceño de Kakashi baja, sabiendo que no había libros eróticos más fuertes que Icha-Icha, y sabiendo perfectamente que ninguna de las cosas que Gai había estado haciendo se mencionaban en la obra de Jiraiya.

— Eso es un secreto, mi querido Rival, no te apresures en saber, la paciencia es una de las más importantes virtudes.

Kakashi aprieta la mirada, pero Gai solo le da un pulgar confiado, aunque deja ver que tiene o _tendrá_ más cosas para él, eventualmente.

— Bien — Kakashi se sacude, dejando ir la conversación antes de arrodillarse delante de Gai — Entonces amárrame.

* * *

Genma se arquea en el agarre, mordiendo su labio inferior cuando siente la punta del consolador entrando en su abertura y tocando todas las partes ahora hipersensibles que le envían un estremecimiento casi doloroso por cada extremidad.

— No derrames ni una gota — Gai gruñe sobre su hombro, dándole unos golpecitos a la base plana del consolador y enviando temblores por todo su cuerpo.

Genma mira entre la bruma, sintiéndose aturdido y demasiado lleno con el juguete puesto entre sus piernas que mantenía el semen de Gai en el interior de su cavidad como un nudo.

Las manos de Gai le dan otro suave golpe a la base, enviándolo más al fondo de su agujero y revolviendo el semen de dos corridas que Gai había dejado adentro de él.

— Gai... por favor... — Genma chilla ahora, meneando las manos y girando la cabeza para buscar la mirada de Gai y lanzar su ruego — Déjame venirme.

Su voz es húmeda y llorosa, y su mano hace amago de ir a su entrepierna, donde actualmente su pene descansaba en la jaula que rodeaba toda su longitud, evitándole poder tener orgasmos por la presión del anillo en la base.

— Tienes que hacerme acabar al menos tres veces antes de que te deje hacerlo, ¿recuerdas? — Gai se ríe, dando un golpe a la jaula apretada desde sus testículos, haciendo que el candado diminuto haga un ruido a través del metal.

Genma casi se deja caer, desesperado por no poder llegar y haber sido presionado hasta ese punto.

— Gai... — a pesar de que no parece poder resistir más, su compañero todavía le da esa mirada tranquila que dejaba ver su dominio y control, enmarcado todavía por su traje verde al que Genma solo le había hecho una abertura en el pecho y la entrepierna para sacar su miembro.

Genma baja un momento la cabeza, sabiendo que éste había sido su juego en primer lugar y debía cumplir con todas las reglas que habían establecido, donde Gai era el dueño, controlando sus orgasmos, su estimulación, sus erecciones, y Genma debía provocarle el mayor placer posible antes de que Gai le permitiera correrse.

Con las piernas temblorosas se arrastra en la cama, tomando la polla de Gai para bombearla y hundirla en su boca, desesperado por hacerlo venirse otra vez y que le diera permiso de soltarse también.

Gai jadea, recargándose en la cabecera mientras juega con el control del vibrador, encendiéndolo y enviando más estimulación extra al aparato atascado en sus entrañas, haciéndolo sentir de alguna manera mucho más usado y sucio, increíblemente excitado por toda la situación pervertida y vulgar que jamás se imaginó jugando con ese hombre.

— ¿Debería sacarte a dar una vuelta? — Gai tararea, jalando de la cadena para hacer presión sobre el cuello de Genma — Con el culo lleno de mí semen.

Genma se contorsiona, excitado a un punto en el que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que Gai le dijera, incluso capaz de dejarse arrastrar por la Aldea con el consolador puesto y todos esos fluidos adentro de él.

Pero Gai solo le da una mirada de duda y Genma le sonríe, dándole un asentimiento débil — Sí, eso está mejor. Puedes usar esa clase de palabras. Incluso si no lo haces en realidad, la imagen mental lo hará interesante.

Gai le sonríe más fuerte, mostrando su gesto brillante y orgulloso que ponía cada vez que Genma elogiaba sus habilidades, las cuales habían mejorado en los últimos dos meses desde que empezaron las lecciones de una manera impresionante.

— Bien— dice Gai, relajándose contra la cama — No quiero ofender el valioso honor de mi Rival.

Genma suspira entre sus piernas, negando lentamente mientras siente el pequeño pinchazo doloroso que últimamente lo asaltaba cada vez que Gai mencionaba a su "precioso Rival".

El tema de Kakashi era una vuelta extraña, un fantasma que Genma no podía arrancar de la pared de ninguna manera, sintiendo sus ojos invisibles que los miraban constantemente, como una invocación molesta y ansiosa que parpadeaba en su mente cada vez que Gai llamaba su nombre mientras lo poseía a él.

Ellos dos eran pareja, así que era normal que Gai considerara sus encuentros como clases, pero de todos modos Genma hubiera querido...

No estaba seguro de lo que hubiera querido.

— Mi buen amigo Genma — Gai dice con voz profunda, hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello castaño para ponerlo delicadamente detrás de su oreja en una caricia genuina y propia de su ex compañero — Si es suficiente para ti, podemos parar.

La dulzura en su gesto hace que Genma se estremezca, maldiciendo esos pequeños pedazos en sus encuentros donde Gai se derretía y abandonaba su papel, dejando ir besos tiernos y suaves en su cuerpo, caricias salpicadas de palabras amables y muestras diminutas de cariño.

Con una suave sonrisa niega y continúa con lo suyo, hundiendo la carne caliente en su boca y moviendo su mano a través del eje rígido.

Gai resopla con satisfacción, dejando que sus dedos sigan acariciando el cabello de Genma y delineando sus mejillas en un suave roce.

— Eres un excelente maestro, mi querido amigo — Gai murmura, deteniendo sus dedos en su barbilla — Siempre te he admirado.

Genma frena sus movimientos, mirando a Gai con un suave hilo de duda. Hablar no parecía algo frecuente entre los dos, al menos no de otra cosa que no fueran sus días gloriosos como shinobi o la historia de amor con Kakashi que Genma ya se sabía de memoria (y que de hecho lo había hecho sentir envidia... otra vez).

— Gracias, Gai — Genma se aclara la garganta, sintiéndose ahora nervioso y emocionado, como si no hubiera estado teniendo sexo con este hombre por tanto tiempo.

Pero lo cierto es que era débil ante sus pequeñas muestras de amor.

Incluso si ese amor no era nada más que agradecimiento y compañerismo.

— Genma —La sonrisa de Gai se vuelve blanda y sus dedos vuelven a moldear el dorso de su hombro — Eres hermoso.

La respiración de Genma se estanca en su pecho, sintiendo las mejillas enrojecidas y su pulso acelerado por una línea tan simple como esa, como un tonto que todavía esperaba que lo eligiera a él.

Como el hombre que hubiera apreciado hacer el amor suave y lento con él.

Pero no pude hacer nada más que devolverle la sonrisa con un gesto tímido, volviendo a abrir la boca para recibir la hombría de su compañero, tratando de ignorar muy difícilmente la emoción, la confusión, la esperanza tonta y la fantasía de poder encontrar algo genuino en todo eso que rozara la ternura que Kakashi tanto había rechazado de Gai.

Aun así, Genma entendía las cosas. Había quedado claro desde el principio que todo era por Kakashi. Que era por amor a Kakashi. Que estaba siendo poseído y usado para la felicidad de Kakashi. Y no obtendría nada más que eso, acordando incluso que ni siquiera existían besos en la boca entre los dos.

Sin embargo, casi le parece ver ese brillo en sus ojos cuando lo mira de nuevo, solo un segundo, parpadeando en el fondo de su mirada antes de que sus párpados se aprieten, alcanzando el clímax otra vez.

— Bien... — Gai suspira después de unos momentos, moviéndose en la cama para posicionarse detrás de Genma, desabrochando el candado de castidad con un _clic_ antes de sujetar su entrepierna suavemente — Hazlo ahora, te lo has ganado, mi querido amigo.

Genma sopla cuando el vibrador se enciende nuevamente, envolviéndose en placer cuando su erección finalmente se hincha y las manos de Gai lo sostienen en una caricia casi frenética.

— Mnnh... — Genma convulsiona, mirando a Gai, mirando el brillo, mirando ese gesto que por una vez, una vez, quería que estuviera dirigido a él. — Ah... Gai.

* * *

La sensación se vuelve un poco incómoda incluso después de que Kakashi se mueve en la cama, levantando las caderas sobre la montaña de almohadas que habían acomodado entre los dos.

— Bien, hazlo ahora — Kakashi jadea, envolviendo una mano alrededor del cuello de Gai, ahora con la cadena suelta sobre la cama como un peso muerto.

Gai le da un asentimiento, reacomodándose para poder tomar a Kakashi del modo en el que él quería y no del modo en el que Gai había practicado con su amigo, lo que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Los movimientos se reanudan suavemente, y Gai se siente lento e increíblemente torpe, tratando de mantener el control cuando vuelve sus manos a las piernas de su amante.

El ritmo parece regularse con las primeras estocadas, haciendo que Kakashi estire el cuello en satisfacción y Gai se pierda unos momentos en el placer.

Sin embargo, cuando quiere cerrar los ojos suavemente y continuar, sus caderas vuelven a tartamudear y Kakashi abre los ojos para mirarlo con duda.

— ¿Está todo bien? — Pregunta — Te siento extraño.

Gai le da una negativa rápida, intentando sonreír amablemente y volver a reanudar sus movimientos, incluso si se sentía ansioso e indeciso.

— Todo está maravillosamente, mi amor — las palabras que generalmente hacen gruñir a Kakashi se sienten como algodón ahora, llenando los oídos de ambos de un modo bastante suave que le da oportunidad a Gai de pensar en lo que haría con su sugerencia.

— Bueno — Kakashi sopla — Hagámoslo otra vez.

Gai asiente, volviendo a su ritmo, concentrándose en Kakashi, en su voz, en su respiración, en ese rostro que tanto amaba, en todo su cuerpo que deseaba tanto, que siempre había deseado, que adoraba más que a nada en todo el mundo.

Aun así, Gai siente que no puede seguir el ritmo de Kakashi, no sin saber qué hacer, sin haber practicado antes, no sin la voz de Genma dirigiéndolo en cada acción.

Un nudo se forma en su estómago, extraño y viscoso, haciéndolo sentir una adrenalina inusual y un miedo vertiginoso que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

_La duda._

No una duda sobre su amor, por supuesto, porque amaba a ese hombre con cada fibra de su ser, pero de alguna manera Gai se sentía solo, perdido en el momento en el que Kakashi rechazó su sugerencia y decidieron probar algo un poco diferente, haciendo que Gai sintiera que faltaba algo.

O que faltaba alguien más.

Gai sacude la cabeza, tratando de mantener su ritmo constante, ignorando la suplica de su mente.

_Genma._

El pinchazo de plenitud lo llena de pronto, y sus movimientos se vuelven más fluidos y completos, llenos de comodidad y de confianza, de anhelo casi desesperado por recibir las instrucciones de su amigo y de encontrar su aprobación como maestro.

Abre los ojos para mirar a Kakashi con algo de suave culpa contenida. Había estado bien pensando en Kakashi cuando estaba con Genma, aunque nunca le había pasado al revés. Nunca había creído que lo necesitaría, que habría un hueco en su mente suplicando por la compañía de Genma como un líder que era capaz de controlar su cuerpo con su voz y sus órdenes.

Kakashi comienza a hacer más ruidos y Gai se imagina a Genma a su lado, igual de hermoso, mirándolo, aprobándolo, completando la escena perfecta al lado de su persona más preciosa, llenando con su presencia ese vacío que se había hecho especialmente para él en su mente, como su voz interior, como el que sabía dirigir en los lugares correctos su cuerpo y su mano.

El verdadero maestro de su obra. Su titiritero, el único capaz de darle la confianza que necesitaba para hacer a Kakashi feliz.

Gai aprieta los ojos, está vez imaginándose a los dos a su lado, a los dos entregándose, jadeando, gimiendo, rogando por él.

Con esa imagen en mente Gai gruñe, tomando nuevamente el control de la situación con fuerza.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero comprendan que es una historia simple enfocada en el sexo, y como tal, no puedo darle un desenlace/desarrollo dramático. Así que no esperen realmente mucho del drama/trama.
> 
> Por favor, considere que:  
> Esto es pornografía escrita.  
> Fanservice. Sin argumento. Ooc. Sin trasfondo. Sin sentido.

Kakashi forma una sonrisa divertida cuando encuentra la ventana de Gai cerrada por un suave sello que destruye fácilmente con un movimiento de mano, permitiéndose entrar por la orilla del vidrio donde esquiva un par de objetos antes de poder poner los pies adentro de la habitación.

No es que no tuviera la llave del departamento de Gai en su bolsillo, pero no quería que su amante supiera que había estado ahí, especialmente buscando lo que estaba esperando encontrar.

Estos últimos meses de relación habían sido impresionantes, llenos de tantos juegos que a Kakashi le había costado concentrarse en sus misiones, pensando únicamente en todas las travesuras que había tenido con Gai en sus noches largas de sexo desesperado.

El chico nunca había parecido interesado en esos juegos, mucho menos en el sadismo y la dominación, por eso había sido una sorpresa cuando simplemente se encontró con su compañero de cama deseando todas esas cosas e incitándolos a ambos a hacerlas.

Kakashi se había sentido satisfecho, motivado y excitado, incluso un poco abrumado por todo, pero definitivamente feliz por hacerlo todo si se trataba de Gai.

Confiaba en su Rival profundamente, y cuando empezó a hacer más cosas Kakashi no pudo sentirse más pleno y feliz.

Aun así, él sabe que de no haber hecho nada distinto hubiera seguido amando a Gai como lo hacía, incluso si pasaban el resto de su existencia haciendo el amor de forma común, lo habría amado para siempre.

Pero ahora estaban bordeando limites que jamás se hubiera imaginado, y Kakashi mentiría si dijera que no estaba un poco preocupado al respecto.

No habían resultado lastimados, y había sido divertido, pero no estaba seguro de si Gai estaba tomando las cosas por el lado correcto o simplemente se estaba lanzando a cosas que podrían no gustarle en realidad.

Por eso Kakashi había tomado la decisión de entrar a su departamento, un poco guiado por la preocupación, pero otro poco intrigado y curioso por las cosas que Gai estaba leyendo para aprender.

No sabía qué clase de revista era, o si era un libro, o si Gai había conseguido un instructivo de cazador sexual, pero Kakashi imaginaba que debía ser algo muy gráfico y muy detallado para haberlo hecho hacer todas esas cosas.

Kakashi casi se siente emocionado de poder descubrir su secreto, pensando en que ahora adivinaría que paso sería el siguiente, y quizá anticiparse a las cosas pervertidas que Gai tuviera para él.

Con un movimiento rápido se inclina sobre la cama, buscando en las almohadas y pasando sus manos debajo del colchón para buscar algún papel o algún instructivo de "cómo usar tu cuerpo perfecto para satisfacer a tu amante", porque de otro modo no podía pensar en algo lo suficientemente capaz de llevar a Gai a volverse tan increíblemente bueno en tan poco tiempo.

Las manos de Kakashi viajan el cajón, rascando entre sus cosas importantes: el viejo pañuelo de Dai y el retrato de su equipo Genin, así como la foto de su propio equipo de estudiantes.

Kakashi casi ignora todo con un semblante serio, intentando dejar todo en orden incluso si Gai ni siquiera recordaba como lo había dejado antes de irse.

Todos los cajones de su habitación parecen estar vacíos, llenos de pequeñas cosas sentimentales y algunos retratos secretos de ellos dos juntos, incluso aquel par de Kunais viejos que Kakashi le había regalado a Gai cuando se volvió chunin.

Con un suspiro Kakashi va a la cocina, fallando en su búsqueda, pero comiéndose las galletas de las provisiones de Gai.

Su búsqueda en el baño también fracasa, y no halla nada en la pequeña sala además del pequeño cofre con llave donde guardaba sus nuevos juguetes sexuales y una vieja cinta de película que habían visto cientos de veces. Fue el ruido de fondo de la primera vez que hicieron el amor en otro lado que no fuera la cama, cuando Kakashi estaba demasiado aburrido por la película y decidió que un juego suave entre ambos era mejor que dos horas de una tortuga gigante contra un mono gigante.

Kakashi vuelve a la habitación después de abandonar la sala, dejando sus manos en sus caderas al sentirse decepcionado de su propia búsqueda infructuosa, admirando internamente la habilidad de Gai al esconder un objeto como ese.

Por unos momentos considera la idea de marcharse, quizá pensando que Gai había escondido el instructivo en otro lado, pero la imagen de la ropa en el armario lo hace detenerse para buscar también ahí.

Gai era un hombre simple en el aspecto de la moda, con cosas simples como él, y un vistazo le basta para descubrir que solo había un montón de enterizos iguales atorados en los ganchos y doblados en los cajones inferiores.

Kakashi palmea sus rodillas para levantarse e irse, pero en ese momento un suave olor a almizcle y sudor llama la atención de su nariz de una manera brutal.

Gai no era de los que guardaban la ropa sucia, y percibir el aroma a sudor en la montaña de ropa lo intriga, tomando casi inconscientemente la manga de uno de sus trajes para jalarlo fuera.

El olor se hace más fuerte cuando toda la extensión del traje verde sale, y por unos momentos Kakashi tiene la intención de regresarlo a su lugar, distrayéndose cuando le parece ver un trozo de tela rota.

Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios, imaginando que Gai había resultado muy cansado de su misión y también algo raspado, así que solo había arrojado el traje roto al montón de ropa para descansar.

Kakashi desdobla un poco a tela, casi por accidente, deteniendo su vista cuando encuentra que las aberturas del traje parecían... sospechosas.

Sus cejas se aprietan en su frente, y luego su mente intenta trabajar rápido para tratar de comprender cómo es que el traje de Gai estaba roto precisamente en _esas_ partes, rasgado por el costado de su pecho, con un hoyo en su entrepierna lo suficientemente grande como para...

La quijada de Kakashi cruje, reconociendo finalmente el olor del sexo impregnado a la tela, así como las marcas obvias de manos como la causa de la tela hecha jirones.

Una burbuja de preocupación se hace grande en su estómago, mezclado con ira asesina, sabiendo que él no había roto el traje de Gai así, y que si no había sido él, sin duda tuvo que haber sido alguien más.

Rápidamente engancha un dedo a su máscara, bajando la tela para tratar de reconocer todos los olores que hubiera ahí además del sudor de Gai.

_Lee, TenTen, Neji, Shizune, Ebisu, Genma._

Kakashi sigue olfateando, pero lo único que percibe sigue siendo el rastro de esas mismas personas, todos personas cercanas a Gai que Kakashi no relacionaba con una posible infidelidad.

Bruscamente Kakashi vuelve la ropa al cajón, tratando de acomodarla como la encontró incluso cuando su único deseo es quemar el edificio completo y tratar de buscar explicaciones inmediatas a la aparente situación que sonaba irracional e imposible.

Extremadamente dolorosa.

Con un presentimiento de terror Kakashi alcanza la ventana, deslizándose fuera mientras piensa velozmente en lo que tiene que hacer ahora, porque su mundo estaba desmoronándose tan rápidamente que parecía que estaba hecho de frágil papel.

* * *

El movimiento de manos en un sello viejo, lo aprendió en ANBU, mató cientos de veces con él y Kakashi se pregunta si agregará otra muerte a esa lista cuando completa su jutsu, volviéndose invisible en aquella técnica de camuflaje que solo los shinobi más fuertes podían lograr en cubierto.

Difícilmente había mantenido la calma camino hasta ahí, decidiendo que lo mejor era averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando antes de sacar conjeturas, consciente de que preguntar directamente era mala idea cuando todas las emociones estaban quemando su garganta y podría lanzarse a matar a cualquiera en un impulso de ira y terror.

Así que Kakashi había decidido seguir a Gai. Averiguar lo que ocurría. Seguirlo hasta el campo de entrenamiento y tratar de saber qué cosas de todo eso era cierto... y tal vez en un impulso autodestructivo ansiaba saber los _porqués_.

Un dejo de melancolía y dolor cruza su mente al mirarlo y considerar la posibilidad de las cosas.

Gai lo había cuidado todo este tiempo como nadie se había tomado la molestia de hacer. Lo había amado como creyó que no lo merecía, y había estado corriendo detrás de él con tanta alegría y amor que considerar a Gai como un traidor es casi ridículo y lo lastima más de lo era capaz de soportar, porque hasta ahora Gai había sido lo único real y bello que tenía en su vida.

Por eso Kakashi guarda la esperanza desesperadamente. Debía haber una explicación razonable para eso, debía tratarse de algo más y las cosas simplemente terminarán bien, como siempre hacían cuando Gai estaba cerca para mantenerlo a salvo, para hacer que todos sus momentos tristes duraran un poco menos al permanecer juntos.

Sus manos tiemblan sobre las ramas de los árboles, arañando la corteza en un intento de mantener la calma que rápidamente se consumía en su pecho, extinguiéndose tan pronto como todos los recuerdos con Gai se asomaban en su memoria como posibles piezas rotas, como mentiras. Mentiras y pérdidas. Fantasías que estaban hechas de arena bajo una tormenta de desgracias, bajo la voz que le decía:

"Te lo mereces" porque seguramente tanta felicidad para él no podía ser verdad. Y entonces tal vez realmente merecía la traición. Tal vez ciertamente lo hacía.

La duda se siente como una prensa en su garganta y lo hace estremecerse en ambigüedad aterradora y decepción, una decepción hacía si mismo por no haber sido suficiente, porque tal vez lo cierto era que Gai merecía a alguien mejor.

Alguien que no tuviera en sus manos la sangre de sus amigos.

No puede contener la inseguridad taladrando en sus oídos, preguntándose quién podría ser aquel que había obtenido a Gai tan fácilmente. Debía ser alguien lo suficientemente bueno como para haber escondido su rastro en la ropa de Gai y burlarse directamente en su cara.

Aun así, no puede imaginar a Gai burlándose de él. No riendo, y definitivamente no disfrutando eso.

Su declaración de amor había sido lo más fantástico que Kakashi había visto, demostrándole cada día lo importante que era hasta que Kakashi le terminó creyendo, pensando que realmente merecía ese amor.

Y ahora...

Posiblemente ya no tenía nada en qué creer después de esto.

TenTen hace un ruido debajo del árbol, y Kakashi vuelve su atención al presente, intentando no llorar de miedo al pensar que Gai se había rendido con él, o que finalmente se había dado cuenta de la persona que era y que no valía la pena seguir luchando.

El equipo de niños vuelve a juntarse alrededor de su maestro, intercambiando un par de palabras antes de que Gai finalice con el día y les dé instrucciones para entrenar y reunirse la siguiente ocasión.

Kakashi se saborea la boca detrás de la máscara, intentando regular su respiración cuando Gai se queda en el centro del campo, con la vista fija en el cielo.

Por un momento Kakashi imagina que esa persona vendrá y que se amarán delante de sus ojos, lo que casi lo hace desear formar un chidori sobre sus dedos.

Sin embargo, Gai solo se queda a mitad del claro, comenzando su arduo entrenamiento personal.

* * *

Es cerca de la media tarde cuando Gai finalmente deja de hacer ejercicio como un psicópata y se reorganiza, llamando la atención de Kakashi, quién no había podido dejar de pensar en la clase de hombre que había doblado toda la moral de Gai, a quien debía amar desenfrenadamente, mucho, mucho más que a él, como para decidir traicionarlo.

Gai recoge sus cosas, moviéndose a través del campo de entrenamiento con dirección a la aldea con tanta tranquilidad que Kakashi considera un momento caminar para seguirlo.

Sin embargo, antes de que Kakashi baje de la rama el rostro de Gai gira sobre su costado, luego sobre el otro, dando una vuelta completa en una vigilancia rápida antes de desaparecer con una nube de polvo.

El corazón de Kakashi se agita, un poco asustado de haberlo perdido antes de reconocer su olor y su presencia a unos metros, moviéndose a toda velocidad por las sombras.

* * *

La carrera no tarda más de algunos agotadores y tensos minutos, una línea recta y vertiginosa a través de los tejados de la aldea donde Gai había pasado tan rápido que no había dejado un solo rastro de su firma de chakra ni de su olor, y si no hubiera sido por el sharingan posiblemente Kakashi también lo hubiera perdido.

Cuando Gai se detiene en una ventana Kakashi casi se prepara para encontrar una escena horrorosa de amantes y un infame desconocido aguardando por Gai, tardando más de lo que debería en reconocer el lugar en donde estaban entrando hasta que deja pasar su figura fantasmal detrás de la espalda de Gai, adentrándose en el mismo apartamento que en realidad _ya conocía._

El sonido de un saludo amigable es lo primero que su cerebro capta, siendo el rostro sonriente de Genma lo que tarda más en llegar a su cabeza, un kilómetro detrás de cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiera formar en el estado sensible de su mente.

Kakashi ahoga un grito, y ahoga también su instinto asesino con una bocanada de aire, pegándose a la pared cuando mira la escena de ellos dos juntos, saludándose y preguntándose cosas del día en una conversación casual como si la maldita habitación no estuviera llena del olor revuelto de ambos, de sexo, de _traición._

Un nuevo golpe doloroso lo atrapa, preguntándose desde cuando lo hacían, sintiéndose estúpido y absurdo, utilizado, manchado, ignorado, ahora incluso ridículo después de reconocer el mismo tipo de gargantilla que Gai le había comprado en el propio cuello de Genma.

Que estúpido. Había sido tan obvio.

Y sin embargo, casi no puede creer que se trate de Genma, casi no puede creer que Gai había ido a la primera oportunidad con su viejo compañero de equipo que probablemente compartía más cosas con Gai de lo que Kakashi pudiera imaginarse; Un pasado. Amistad. Comprensión. O incluso más cariño, probablemente.

Kakashi se muerde los labios para no gemir de dolor, convencido ahora de que debía escapar por la ventana porque no sería capaz de soportar verlos amarse descaradamente, sin embargo, el ruido de su nombre en la conversación hace que su atención vuelva rápidamente a ellos.

— Ah, mi amado Rival ha estado tan feliz últimamente — Gai tararea, sentándose en la orilla de la cama con una naturalidad de muerte — Cada vez que veo esa sonrisa en su rostro, mi corazón se siente diez años más joven.

Genma se ríe también, con ese rostro que Kakashi apenas soporta ahora, tomando lugar a una distancia prudente para lo que se suponía que eran dos amantes en el lugar de la traición — Es genial, Gai, me alegra que puedan tener momentos felices juntos. Ambos se lo merecen.

Kakashi siente que sus tripas arden, considerando la posibilidad de incendiar el departamento de Genma con Genma adentro. ¿Qué clase de hipócrita era para hablar así de ellos cuando cada centímetro de él olía a su pareja?

Gai, totalmente ajeno a los ojos invisibles que lo observan, se anima, dándole un pulgar a Genma — ¡Por supuesto que sí! Mi Rival es un hombre genial, no hay nadie más noble que él, su corazón es lo más hermoso de este mundo, ¡merece todos los momentos felices que pueda tener!

Los dientes de Kakashi castañean. ¿Acaso sabían que estaba ahí, o simplemente tenían el descaro de hablar de su felicidad en esa situación?

Gai ya está llorando lágrimas dramáticas con su propio discurso, ganándose una sonrisa bastante sincera por parte de Genma — Bueno, si él te quiere, significa que todavía hay algo bueno su corazón para haberte elegido.

La sonrisa de Genma cosquillea en su mirada, y la confusión comienza a mezclarse con la ira, enredando las cosas en su mente.

¿No se supone que eran amantes?

— ¡Hay muchas cosas buenas con Kakashi! — Gai sigue, como si pudiera responder siempre a cada duda no profesada de Kakashi — Es un shinobi formidable, además de que siempre se preocupa por todos. Además, como pareja romántica es demasiado dulce — Gai gimotea, hundiendo el sonido levísimo de sorpresa de Kakashi que estaba bordeando la histeria por tratar de comprender — Todos piensan que tiene corazón frío, pero cuando le declaré mis bellos y sinceros sentimientos...

— Él te dijo que te amaba también y te regaló una planta, Gai, lo sé — Genma se ríe, completando la frase de Gai — Me lo has contado muchas veces.

Su historia de amor salta a su mente, ahora confundida entre todos los conceptos que estaban brotando. El hecho de que Genma lo sabía. El hecho de que Gai se lo había dicho. Y el punto en el que de todos modos ellos dos...

Gai hace un ruido gutural que vuelve su atención a él, un ruido que Kakashi reconoce de Gai siempre que se pone melancólico y romántico. El tipo de amor que llevaba su firma. El que era solo por y para él. La evidencia de que _claramente_ lo quería.

Entonces, ¿por qué...?

— En fin, ¿le gustó lo último que hiciste? — Genma habla alto, pareciendo ahora concentrado en otra cosa.

Kakashi parpadea en el silencio, sin comprender la pregunta pero teniendo la sospecha de que se trataba de él.

— Sí, le gustó — Gai sonríe — Pero tuve que improvisar algunas cosas cuando mi idea pareció ser demasiado para la nobleza de Kakashi.

Genma suspira. Kakashi aprieta el rostro en concentración.

— La improvisación es algo que debes considerar siempre y estar listo, es igual a cuando un enemigo te toma por sorpresa y tienes que reorganizar tu estrategia rápidamente.

Gai tararea, recargándose en el borde de la cama — ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga? ¡Nunca he podido advertir nada de mi amado Rival! Es un ser impredecible.

Kakashi casi quiere intervenir ahora, preguntar directamente qué se supone que estaban diciendo y porqué precisamente lo estaban hablando ellos dos.

Genma solo parece un poco perdido antes de responder — Bueno, hasta ahora había parecido satisfecho con todo, pero supongo que debe buscar cambiar algunas cosas con las que no esté de acuerdo.

La lengua de Kakashi duele cuando la muerde, ahogando muy difícilmente cada sonido de incredulidad y enojo que se atascaban en su garganta.

— ¡Nunca obligaría a mi amado Rival a hacer algo que no quiera! — Gai parece alarmado ahora — Su felicidad es lo único que deseo.

 _Su felicidad_. Kakashi casi se ríe de eso, pero entonces Genma asiente y gira los ojos.

— Lo sé — dice — Por eso hacemos esto, Gai.

Finalmente, _finalmente_ , las cosas cobran sentido en la cabeza de Kakashi y toda la lógica lo golpea fuertemente en la parte más sensible de la razón.

Siente el impulso de gritar y protestar, de intervenir y desquitarse a golpes y reclamos que iban desde el sentimiento de absurdez hasta la total letanía de culpa y dolor.

El aire se escapa de sus pulmones, preso ahora de un nuevo sentimiento desesperado cargado de una nueva clase de inseguridad y traición, obligándose a seguir escuchando a través de la bruma.

— ¡Sí! — Gai grita — Y te estoy profundamente agradecido, mi querido amigo. He de admitir que sin tus instrucciones me siento confundido en cuánto a las cosas que tengo que hacer con Kakashi en esos momentos.

Genma sopla, mordiendo su senbón con casualidad irritante — Gai, deberías saber hacer todo sin que te lo diga.

Gai niega rápidamente, colocando ese rostro de severidad que Kakashi reconocía únicamente de su entrega absurda a un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento ridículo. Un entrenamiento que estaba formándose lentamente ante sus ojos — Mi objetivo es hacer que Kakashi se sienta completo y satisfecho, y hace unas noches dudé demasiado. ¡He fracasado nuevamente como su amante!

Kakashi siente una punzada en el pecho. ¿Fracasado _nuevamente_? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

— Gai, haz hecho el amor con Kakashi por más de dos años, ¿y no sabías qué hacer cuando cambió tus planes?

Kakashi parece reconocer el hilo de la conversación, recordando que hace un par de noches Gai había parecido ausente al respecto. Kakashi había asumido que estaba cansado, pero tal vez... ahora entendía que se debía a otra cosa. Que Genma había estado dándole instrucciones a Gai sobre el sexo.

Que Genma había estado dirigiendo secretamente todo sobre los dos y había llevado a Gai a cometer una locura.

— Creo que no sé qué hacer sin tus valiosas instrucciones, mi querido amigo.

— No puedo estar ahí siempre que necesites algo, Gai — Genma pasea el senbón entre sus labios — Debes aprender a dirigir por ti mismo.

Gai se encoge en su lugar, dejando ver la tristeza y la decepción que crea la misma reacción de dolor en Kakashi y Genma.

— Vamos, no es tan difícil — Genma parece hablar por los dos, dándole una suave palmada de consuelo — Sé que Kakashi amará cada cosa que hagas.

Kakashi asiente incluso si nadie lo ve, estando de acuerdo en que si Gai se equivocaba o lo hacía suave, o rudo, o extremadamente tierno, Kakashi lo amaría de igual manera, porque se trataba de él. Porque se trataba de los dos.

Y sin embargo...

— Pero, yo quiero que Kakashi sea feliz — el miedo en su voz le duele en el pecho, removiéndose junto a la culpa — Si no hago bien esto, tengo miedo de que Kakashi simplemente... se rinda conmigo.

La boca de Kakashi se abre, pero alcanza a detener sus palabras en el último momento, conteniendo su protesta.

— Nunca había parecido más feliz desde que intentamos todas esas cosas... y no quiero que vuelva a sentirse aburrido conmigo.

 _Aburrido conmigo_. Kakashi frunce, mirando claramente ahora el fondo de todas las cosas, recordando con detalle las veces que le había insistido hacer algo diferente, presionándolo a ser menos suave, a insultarlo o maltratarlo.

Kakashi se contrae de dolor. Todo esto era su culpa. Había orillado a Gai a esto, lo había hecho pensar que era infeliz y que necesitaba más... le había hecho sentir que no era suficiente para él.

Que idiota.

Sus ojos se cierran unos momentos, casi hundiéndose por completo en su culpa y solo conteniendo sus lamentos por el hecho de que no podía llorar todavía en ese lugar, además de que se sentía demasiado confundido y demasiado celoso para decidir qué hacer.

En ese momento Genma suelta la pequeña libreta que llevaba en la mano, dejándola sobre el mueble cercano a Kakashi mientras parece enredarse en una conversación casual con Gai.

Kakashi le presta atención, hojeándola rápidamente como si fuera solo el soplido del viento, reconociendo cada cosa que había hecho con Gai anotado en esa libreta.

Por un momento siente náuseas, pensando en al menos treinta formas diferentes de matar a Genma antes de regresar su atención al gigante tonto que tenía como novio.

— Kakashi estará feliz de no verme fallar la siguiente vez — dice, inocentemente, mientras Kakashi planea otras mil formas de matar a Genma lentamente en ese lugar.

Sin embargo, Kakashi nota la chispa en los ojos de Gai al pronunciar su nombre. El brillo dulce. El ciego y profundo amor.

Casi siente el impulso de reír al considerar que el muy idiota había hecho esto por amor a él, dejándose engañar por alguien tan astuto como Genma en pos de hacerlo feliz.

La idea sigue siendo desagradable, pero hay una fuerte sensación de alivio al entender el trasfondo de las cosas que la tranquilidad lentamente llena su pecho y lo hace doblarse al frente en un golpe duro de gozo.

_Gai lo seguía queriendo._

Kakashi vuelve a erguirse, considerando ahora lo que haría, preguntándose si debería intervenir en ese momento y hacerlos parar, golpear a Genma un par de veces o incluso buscar una forma de torturarlo físicamente al menos hasta que pudiera calmarse y luego ir a abandonarlo en el desierto sin una sola pieza de ropa por atreverse a engañar y utilizar así a Gai.

Sin embargo, Kakashi se desinfla de esa idea cuando lo mira atentamente, siguiendo sus movimientos y su risa, sus ojos castaños parpadeando torpemente hacia Gai de una manera que Kakashi reconocía perfectamente.

Kakashi se burlaría de Genma si pudiera hacerlo en cuanto reconoce el sentimiento que ve en su mirada, grabado en el frunce de su boca; el anhelo, la esperanza. El amor.

Es una escena bizarra ahora. Cruel. En todo sentido. El muy idiota se había enamorado de Gai. Y Gai había hecho esto por amor a él. ¿Cuál era al caso de mantener todo este escenario entonces?

Kakashi casi está tentado a volverse visible y explicar, a recibir explicaciones y evitar matar por las buenas, pero todavía había algo ardiendo en él que no podía ignorar incluso cuando lo único que quería era llevarse a Gai a casa.

Kakashi ansiaba la dulce y jugosa venganza.

Con un movimiento lento de su brazo Kakashi recoge la libreta de anotaciones de Genma, guardándola en el bolsillo de su chaleco ahora invisible antes de dirigirse a la ventana.

Si Genma parecía tan bueno para dirigir, entonces Kakashi le daría algo _interesante_ qué dirigir.

Era el momento de Kakashi para volverse su maestro y enseñarle un par de cosas.

Y esta vez, sería Genma quien aprendería la lección más importante de todas...

Por las malas, por supuesto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, considere que:  
> Esto es pornografía escrita.  
> Fanservice. Sin argumento. Ooc. Sin trasfondo. SIN SENTIDO. 
> 
> (De una vez aclaro que lamento todo esto, definitivamente no vuelvo a hacer nada parecido.)

Gai pestañea cuando abre la puerta de su casa, tratando de mirar algo a través de las sombras que cruzaban por el pasillo.

Por supuesto, todo buen shinobi podía ver a través de la oscuridad, y Gai habría saltado feliz alrededor de su departamento si no fuera por el cerrojo de su puerta, inutilizado y quebrado sobre su mano.

Hay una extraña sensación de alarma con eso, jugando un poco con la cerradura rota antes de volver a pestañear hacia la oscuridad, donde solo puede distinguir las líneas largas de la madera y la silueta de las puertas de las habitaciones.

Quienquiera que hubiera entrado, había sido demasiado brusco y definitivamente estúpido. Gai podía ser un hombre amable y agradable, pero no débil, y casi con una burbuja de burla se pregunta quién sería tan tonto como para haberse colado en su departamento, ¡precisamente en el de un shinobi a quien llamaban Bestia!

Sus dedos sueltan la cerradura lentamente, esta vez decidiendo tomar el camino precavido y silencioso, un poco de entrenamiento de sigilo no le vendría mal, especialmente después de una sesión con Genma y un entrenamiento nocturno con Lee, donde ambos habían sido realmente ruidos, aunque cada uno a su manera, por supuesto.

Gai sacude el rostro suavemente, alejando el recuerdo cálido de Genma y el orgullo por Lee, concentrándose nuevamente en el fondo del pasillo, donde las luces parecían haber sido arrancadas de los cables del techo. Bueno, sea quien haya sido el intruso, había tenido mucho tiempo o era un maldito bastardo con mucha habilidad.

Sus pies, generalmente ruidosos, parecen plumas cuando se mueve por el pasillo. Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de lidiar con un ladrón bufón, pero suponía que esas cosas le pasaban incluso a los shinobis más temibles, lo que era una verdadera lástima, porque realmente había aprendido mucho con Genma ese día y solo ansiaba poder llegar con Kakashi y pasar un rato divertido entre los dos.

El recuerdo de Kakashi lo hace reír y se estremece para no hacer ruido. Realmente lo había extrañado y sentía una fuerte sensación de hundimiento, como si esperara poder toparse con él ahora y expresarle lo mucho que se había estado preparando, siempre sintiéndose feliz por la reacción emocionada ante las cosas nuevas que hacían juntos.

Un extraño golpe en la madera distrae su atención y Gai percibe una línea de luz muy fina desde debajo de la puerta de la habitación. Aparentemente el intruso realmente estaba dispuesto a ir con todo. Bueno, Gai le daría algo con qué lidiar entonces.

Gai llega rápidamente al borde de la pared, preguntándose si sería algún shinobi retirado o encubierto, porque realmente había logrado burlar sus trampas en la habitación y se había instalado sin dificultad en la habitación con mayor seguridad de la casa.

Su mano sondea la puerta, y en un movimiento que dejaba en claro su habilidad corporal, Gai se abre paso, parpadeando del otro lado de la pared en un instante tan rápido que hubiera dejado sorprendido a cualquiera… o bueno, _casi_ a cualquiera. 

Hay un largo segundo en el que nada tiene sentido. Gai parpadea, preguntándose si está en un genjutsu, pero cuando la imagen delante de él cobra sentido se da cuenta de que preferiría estar en un genjutsu. 

Delante de él, el intruso lo mira con una sonrisa suave, muy, _muy_ suave. Su cabello castaño está disperso sobre la línea de sus hombros, el senbón a mitad de sus labios, las cejas delgadas en la línea de su pañuelo oscuro en una imagen que hace doblar la razón de Gai antes de ver sus ojos.

La caída de la mirada… esa inclinación eternamente aburrida, lista, terriblemente _mortal_.

— Gai, por fin llegas — la voz tampoco encaja. El tono es frío en un nivel que Gai ha oído demasiadas veces, tantas de ellas, en _alguien más._

— Kakashi — Gai murmura apenas, tensando su mano en la puerta mientras lucha con todas las reacciones.

Una parte de él, probablemente demasiado tonta, quería abrazarlo, otra parte deseaba rogar por su vida en un impulso de razón.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kakashi sonríe, pero es el rostro de Genma el que ve sonreír, siniestramente, de un modo que su compañero de equipo nunca hubiera hecho, y esa imagen basta para que su corazón duela, completamente confundido al respecto de todo.

— ¿No puedo estar aquí? — Kakashi balancea el senbón en la boca, tan idéntico a Genma que Gai siente su pecho apretarse y por un momento casi cae en la confusión antes de mirar nuevamente sus ojos, con la inclinación suave de sus párpados eternamente entrecerrados— Pensé que estarías feliz de verme.

Kakashi se ríe con la voz de Genma, tan suavemente, entre el espacio del pequeño alfiler metálico y sus labios tensos, como si estuviera a punto de lanzar su arma a su cuello en un instante, lo que tal vez podría ser un poco probable.

 _“No dejes que te descubra_ ” Había dicho Genma, y ahora Gai estaba considerando las razones. Bien, probablemente le debió haber pedido un consejo a Ebisu o a Jiraiya. Uh, malditamente tarde para reconsiderar. 

— Kakashi… — Gai suspira. No tiene modo de disculparse, ni por dónde empezar realmente, sin embargo, la imagen de Genma niega lentamente antes de que pueda tratar de decir… lo que sea que tuviera que decir.

— Ah, Gai, no digas nada… — Kakashi se pasea un poco en la habitación, pasando sus dedos a través de su cabello castaño de un modo lento y suave. Lo hace pensar en los movimientos gentiles de su Rival, un giro suave en su muñeca que lo hacía lucir increíblemente atractivo a sus ojos. Tan distinto a Genma a pesar de estar en su forma.

Gai traga audiblemente, tratando de disipar los nervios, y tratando de evitar también el pensamiento atascado en la punta de su mente. La mezcla de los dos hombres que había deseado algunas noches estaba ahí, realmente sobrepuestos en una imagen que lo hace sentirse a cada momento más confundido.

— ¿Te gusta cómo me veo? — Kakashi acaricia su cabello castaño, volviendo a pasar sus dedos por las mechas suaves y manejables, tan diferentes a sus puntas torcidas y blancas que el movimiento era un poco irreal.

Gai presiona sus labios en una línea, sin estar seguro de la respuesta. Realmente admiraba la belleza de Genma, y a pesar de lo increíblemente genial que había sido, probablemente lo único que quería ver ahora era un poco de mechas blancas, si era honesto.

— Me gusta más como te ves tú — dice, tan cuidadosamente como puede.

El senbon da una vuelta entre sus dientes, ruidosamente como nunca lo ha sido, y los ojos engañosos de Genma lo observan cuando Gai da un paso tentativo en la habitación.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Kakashi? — su mano suelta la puerta, pero en un instante Kakashi está lejos, del otro lado de la habitación.

— No sé — murmura — Pensé que te gustaría.

Kakashi se gira a la ventana, suspirando lentamente mientras desliza sus manos por las bolsas del uniforme de Genma, luciendo mucho como él mismo en la piel de alguien más.

— Es así como querías, ¿no? — sisea, mordiendo el senbon con los dientes frontales hasta quebrarlo en su boca — A los dos.

Los pies de Gai flaquean, sintiéndose abrumado por todas las ideas que venían de golpe a su cabeza, todas igualmente importantes, pero tan desordenadas que se hacen una pelota incapaz de conectarse.

Sus manos vacilan, tensándose al considerar las cosas. Su primer impulso era arrodillarse y pedir perdón, pero se ve incapaz de hacerlo, sintiendo la tensión en su rostro cuando Kakashi vuelve a girar para mirarlo sobre el hombro, con esa expresión tan suya, medianamente irritada y medianamente triste, hundida en un fondo que no le correspondía.

Gai sostiene el aire. Realmente había querido la felicidad para Kakashi. Y realmente había disfrutado el tiempo con Genma, pero no era del mismo modo como se sentía ante los dos.

— Me equivoqué, ¿no? — su pregunta no es una pregunta, pero de todos modos Kakashi se encoge de hombros — No debí. Lo siento. Nunca los quise a los dos, yo solo creí que…

Kakashi está de nuevo delante de él, en un parpadeo que hubiera sido imposible para Genma, y que despeina su corte recto y perfecto en la caída suave sobre la curva de sus hombros.

— También me equivoqué — murmura — No había nada de malo contigo. O con lo nuestro — su mano se enreda sobre su muñeca, justo sobre la piel. Y sus dedos son tan fríos que hacen que su cuerpo se tense en gusto. Fríos, como Kakashi siempre lo es, como tanto le gusta y lo ha hecho saltar a su lado para calentarlo.

La idea le da un vuelco en el estómago. La mirada de arrepentimiento de ambos se vuelve prontamente abrumadora. Eso era lo que había querido, los dos. Que idiotas.

— No sabía que hacer… no quería que te aburrieras de mí.

Kakashi bufa un poco ante sus palabras, con sus dedos rozando todavía la mano de Gai — Eres un tonto por creer que podrías aburrirme, Gai.

A pesar de sus palabras, Kakashi se siente un poco hipócrita. Realmente lo había orillado y llevado al límite. Probablemente cada uno tenía un pedazo demasiado grande verdad.

Gai suspira lentamente, tocando la mano de Kakashi de vuelta y acariciando su piel, un poco menos blanca con la transformación, pero de ese modo en el que hace que todo su cerebro duela.

Si cierra los ojos, realmente puede sentir la diferencia abismal. Y probablemente con todas las cosas demasiado afuera la situación se convertía en una visón terrible a cada segundo — Pensé que si contaba como entrenamiento y si te hacía feliz, entonces…

Kakashi niega nuevamente, raspando su dedo en la muñeca de Gai con ligera tristeza — Eres un idiota — suspira — Genma debió haberte aclarado las cosas, y explicarte como se supone que funcionaba todo y no… mentirte.

Aunque él también no le explicó. Los dos habían saboteado a Gai de formas diferentes. Bueno, cielos, ¿realmente no había alguien que pudiera tener un poco de delicadeza con él?

— Lo lamento — Gai raspa su garganta lentamente en un sonido de dolor — Genma había dirigido a mi equipo cuando éramos niños, pensé que sería buena idea si tú estabas bien, quería que estuvieras satisfecho… que también disfrutaras estar conmigo.

Kakashi cierra los ojos. Realmente quería morir en ese momento. Todo había sido una mierda de confusión y todo le había regresado un golpe en la cara, que probablemente incluso se merecía.

— Lo sé, lo entiendo — sacude brevemente su mano, pensando en todo lo que había pasado — No debí decir las cosas que dije.

Sus ojos bajan, contemplando sus pies con vergüenza. Era muy tarde para volver las palabras que dijo. Había estado buscando hacer cosas distintas, asumiendo cosas, exigiendo otras. No había estado centrado y no había tenido razón, incluso si eso no lograba justificar todas las cosas.

— Los dos nos equivocamos — Kakashi se encoge — Así que… si realmente no te importa…

Su frase no termina, pero no hay razones para terminarla. Gai sabe cómo siempre a qué se refiere, y su expresión se enciende de inmediato ante la idea de poder continuar, de superar eso con el poder de su amor y su juventud, y poder realmente sobrellevarlo juntos, como lo habían hecho con todo lo demás.

— Si tú eres capaz de perdonarme, realmente quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes — Gai recoge sus manos juntas. Ni siquiera piensa un solo segundo en las demás cosas, en lo que podría o no perder fuera de Kakashi, como si jamás hubiera existido nada más.

Kakashi se ríe suavemente, acariciando también las manos de Gai. Pensar en recuperar lo de antes sonaba lejano, pero quizá recuperar el lugar donde se habían quedado, y ahora empezar a ser él quien lo dirigía, eso probablemente sería suficiente para perdonar y seguir. Nunca hubo nada que no se hubieran perdonado antes.

— Podemos hacerlo, sí — Kakashi se ríe lentamente, mostrando una mirada mucho más tranquila — Solo que habrán algunas cosas que cambiarán.

Gai asiente. Cualquier cosa sonaba justo ahora, y Gai no pensaba en ninguna cosa que pudiera negarle a Kakashi, mucho menos después de su estupidez.

— Haré lo que quieras — Gai promete, ganándose una risa.

— No harás esto que hacemos con nadie más… — señala con el dedo el uno al otro para referirse a su relación— Y la segunda… — Kakashi sonríe aún más, tocando su cabello con la punta de los dedos — No voy a negarte. Públicamente, ya sabes.

Gai se ilumina. Eso era lo que había querido durante años, y a pesar de que no está seguro de porqué Kakashi elegiría ese momento para hacer su relación pública, no podría sentirse más feliz y honrado. Al mismo tiempo, se siente lo suficientemente avergonzado y arrepentido de sus actos que por un instante casi quiere negarse, pensando que Kakashi debería estar más enojado, lo que casi llega a su mente como una idea _demasiado_ tardía.

— Kakashi, ¿estás seguro? — Gai silba, sosteniendo su espalda con una mano. La preocupación es inevitable, por menos de eso Kakashi había estado excluido socialmente antes, pensando probablemente en formas de vengarse directa o indirectamente de alguna situación, y que Genma todavía no estuviera muerto, o él mismo, era extrañamente sospechoso.

Sin embargo, es una sonrisa tierna su respuesta, tan cálida que le hace olvidarse a Gai el punto de su preocupación.

— Estoy bien — se encoge de hombros — Solo quiero que esto termine.

Gai asiente de acuerdo, tomando de nuevo las manos de Kakashi y acercándolo a él.

— Ahora… ¿por qué no quitas esa transformación? — suspira sobre sus labios, tan ansioso de besar a Kakashi, con su rostro hermoso y precioso que siempre había amado en verdad.

Kakashi toma distancia, separándose un par de pasos de Gai antes de colocar sus manos en sus caderas.

— Antes de eso, y ya que te gusta tanto seguir las ordenes de Genma… — Kakashi sacude el cuello, sonriendo maliciosamente otra vez — Te doy una última lección a aprender, Gai — lentamente pega su dedo a su pecho, deslizando su yema sobre la tela — Tienes que hacerme el amor.

Gai se ríe, tomando en un abrazo a Kakashi en el momento en el que la transformación se deshace, volviéndolo a la imagen del ser de quien se había enamorado hace tanto, por quién había hecho todo eso, y por el que haría y daría todo, y a partir de ese momento obedecería ciegamente. Solamente a él.

* * *

— Realmente Konohamaru está mejorando mucho — Ebisu suspira, pasando una página de su libro y sosteniendo el pequeño palito de dangos en su mano derecha — Es un chico bastante genial, ¡pronto dará resultado el duro entrenamiento que le estoy dando!

Ebisu sonríe con emoción, girando otra hoja de su libro distraídamente mientras comienza otra serie de elogios hacia Konohamaru, revueltos con alguna que otra historia claramente exagerada de su habilidad como sensei.

Sin embargo, Genma apenas le presta atención, dando un asentimiento distraído mientras él mismo revuelve sus bolitas de dango en su plato, mirando sobre el hombro de Ebisu por lo que probablemente sea la quinta vez en el último par de minutos.

— Tal vez podría llegar a ser director, ya sabes — Ebisu carraspea en voz baja, picando con el dedo las formas de colores — Tal vez así una chica linda vega a mí, ¿no?

Ebisu se acomoda las gafas, escondiendo su sonrisa pervertida para mirar a Genma en busca de alguna reacción, lo que generalmente sería una burla incansable de que definitivamente moriría solo en su departamento, apestando a masturbación y siendo comido por gatos.

Genma solo resopla y vuelve a asentir, mirando entre las gafas de Ebisu y nuevamente detrás de su hombro, hacia las voces y las risas detrás de la mesa.

— ¿Me estás escuchando al menos, Genma? — el gruñido de Ebisu apenas lo hace parpadear, pero solo puede volver a asentir, prestando atención a su comida que debía estar fría ahora — ¿Pasa algo?

Ebisu gira hacia atrás cuando Genma vuelve a mirar, encontrando detrás de la cortina oscura de sus gafas al resto de sus compañeros reunidos. Kurenai y Asuma en un lado de la mesa, y del otro lado…

— Uh, es raro, ¿no? — Ebisu se ríe, volviéndose para mirar a Genma con un gesto a la mitad — Realmente no pensé que fueran a acabar juntos.

Detrás de Ebisu, Gai vuelve a reír en voz muy alta, agitando una mano en el aire, la que no estaba aferrada a la mano de Kakashi en una demostración tan pública de amor.

Las tripas de Genma se revuelven ante la mención, tragando en tono bajo mientras aparta los ojos de la pareja, ignorando el hecho de que sus dedos se contraen, probablemente inquietos por el recuerdo de los dedos de Gai en su mano, o incluso por la bruma que provoca el sonido de su risa.

— No lo imaginé mucho de Kakashi, ya sabes, es un idiota pervertido de closet — continúa Ebisu, mirando sobre el cristal — Pero realmente siempre creí que Gai estaba enamorado de él. Al menos el chico pudo conseguir ese trozo de hueso…

El arrastre en su tono de voz es un poco molesto. Cuando fueron niños Ebisu siempre cuidó mucho de Gai, y había sacado los dientes a Kakashi en más de una ocasión, completamente enojado con el hecho de que Gai persiguiera a alguien que no le hacía caso. Obviamente, hubiera querido que Gai encontrara a alguien más, pero de todos modos estaba feliz por ese hecho.

— Kakashi fue lo que Gai siempre quiso — su voz suena resignada, aunque protectora, dando un suave sorbo a su té — Y ahora que lo pienso, realmente no puedo imaginar a Gai con nadie más. Se ven bien juntos.

Genma se muerde el labio inferior, sintiendo un nudo de náuseas y dolor acumulándose en pecho junto con un grupo de palabras que seguramente serían solo una especie de lloriqueos de furia y absurdos celos.

— Supongo — se encoge a pesar de sí mismo, tratando de mantener su atención en su dango y fallando cuando Kakashi se inclina sobre Gai, besándolo en los labios a través de la máscara antes de girarse un poco hacia Genma, mostrándole una sonrisa bastarda con su pequeño ojo cretino.

Ebisu responde al gesto con un saludo de mano, totalmente ajeno a la expresión de Genma, o incluso a falsedad en el gesto de Kakashi, quien prontamente se vuelve a Gai otra vez, pavoneándose a su lado y tomando en una caricia larga sus hombros.

Los palillos de las brochetas se rompen en sus dedos con un ruido sordo ante la imagen, sabiendo que quiere levantarse y gritar, ir hacia su mesa y arrancar a Kakashi del lado de Gai con todas sus fuerzas y… ¿y luego qué? ¿Decirle que se lo había follado? ¿Admitirle al jounin más inestable y temido en Konoha que se había estado aprovechando de su actitud fría para calentar la cama de su pareja? ¿Qué esperaba, tener un duelo con Kakashi por él?

La decepción y mal sabor trepan por su garganta y Genma suspira. No sabía cómo, o por qué, pero una parte de él sentía como si Kakashi supiera todo lo que pasó.

En realidad, Genma no había hablado nuevamente con Gai desde su última sesión hacía casi dos meses, donde su compañero simplemente dejó una nota bajo su puerta agradeciendo y despidiéndose, sin elocuentes y dramáticas horas de “eres asombroso, Genma” lo que lo había enviado a una extraña sensación de decepción y abandono.

Por supuesto, no tuvo tiempo de reclamar nada, y cuando menos lo esperaba Kakashi apareció en todos lados delante de él, arrastrando a Gai como su trofeo por todas partes mientras le lanzaba miradas llenas de desagrado y arrogancia, como si realmente Kakashi estuviera retándolo, como si supiera _algo_.

Lo que, de hecho, parecía poco probable considerando que todavía tenía las dos piernas y respiraba, porque tal vez la siguiente vez que hubiera despertado sería en una jaula llena de tiburones en el fondo del mar.

Genma se eriza ante su propia imaginación, prefiriendo evitar pensar en la venganza de Kakashi. Después de todo, había pasado demasiado tiempo ahora, y lo único que parecía hacer era burlarse de él, restregarle en la cara quién había ganado y descaradamente besar a Gai justo ante sus narices.

Otro suspiro se arremolina en su interior con el pensamiento. Durante todos sus encuentros habían hecho de todo, pero besarse nunca estuvo en las opciones, incluso cuando Genma creyó o imaginó cosas, eso nunca pasó. Y posiblemente ahí radicaba la gran diferencia entre ambos.

El besar y el no besar.

Kakashi había ganado desde el principio. O nunca había habido competencia para él, en realidad.

— Bueno, ¿quieres ir a otro lado ahora? — Ebisu golpea la pasta de su libro cuando lo cierra, dando un breve suspiro similar a una risa cuando escucha a Gai gritar una tontería desde atrás — Ah, Gai se está divirtiendo, ¿tal vez deberíamos unirnos a ellos?

Ebisu gira el cuello con interés, pero Genma no podría sentirse más enfermo y molesto con la idea. Lo único que quería era estar lejos de esos dos, olvidarse pronto de todo lo que había pasado y, si tenía suerte, nunca volver a ver a Kakashi jamás.

— En realidad estoy cansado, así que paso — Genma se pone de pie, buscando monedas rápidamente en sus pantalones para pagar las cosas que ni siquiera había terminado de comer.

— Oh, ¿preferirías que vayamos a otro lado? — Ebisu busca juntar sus cosas, pero Genma solo se encoge y niega, empujando el cambio hacia el centro.

— Creo que quiero estar solo un rato, Ebisu, perdona — con una suave reverencia Genma se da la vuelta, solo dando un ligero saludo a su amigo desde atrás — Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí?

No escucha lo que Ebisu dice porque otra ronda de risas se alza y Genma no cree que pueda oír o pensar en otra cosa que no sean los ojos de Kakashi burlándose de él y la alegría de Gai, tan sincera, estando con él.

Hay algo picando en sus ojos que no quiere reconocer de lo que se trata, y simplemente vuelve a darle otra vuelta a su senbon, decidiendo dar un paseo alrededor de los campos de la aldea antes de irse a casa. Necesitaba un momento para pensar.

* * *

Genma jadea cuando alcanza la vuelta número cien, deteniéndose para sostener sus rodillas y no caer ante la bruma dolorosa de cansancio que ya estaba picando cada fibra sensible de él.

Bueno, _claramente_ no podía igualar a Gai, pero al menos lo había intentado, un poco, pensando que un par de vueltas y trabajo físico le harían bien a su mente y lo ayudarían a relajarse, lo que claramente no estaba funcionando.

Sus brazos flaquean en su posición y se recarga en el árbol más cercano, tratando de recuperar el aliento y también algo de su cordura y orgullo, abrumado por todas las cosas en las que había estado pensando desde que llegó ahí, o desde hacía dos meses, para ser exactos.

Realmente había creído que entendía, que lo tenía bajo control, pero ahora no estaba seguro de qué cosas estaba sintiendo y pensando. Extrañaba a Gai, absolutamente, pero extrañaba también tener toda esa atención, sentirse deseado, ser _utilizado_. Ser poseído sin sentido. Dejarse llevar.

Genma se reorganiza contra el árbol, dejando ir otro silbido aplastado cuando llega a su mente el golpe de recuerdos y sensaciones. Gai, Gai, Gai, y luego el estúpido de Kakashi.

Sus dientes muerden el senbon con rigidez. Realmente había sido un tipo afortunado y se había llevado la mejor parte, ¿no? Jugando con su atención todo el tiempo, recibiendo su amor, su placer, su favor. ¿Y qué tenía Genma ahora? Solo una mierda dura de melancolía y arrepentimientos.

Rápidamente organiza sus cosas, tratando de despejar su mente de todos los pensamientos, lo que parecía poco probable de lograr cuando la aldea seguía murmurando sobre Gai y Kakashi estando juntos. “¿Los has visto? ¿Lo sabías?” Genma solo tuerce los ojos, porque, claramente, todo lo que viene son frases a medias. Tendría que ser alguien muy valiente o muy estúpido para tratar de atacar a la pareja de jounins más fuerte de Konoha. Kakashi se encargaría de desaparecer a cualquiera que lo intentara, estaba seguro.

Un pensamiento viene con esa línea cuando levanta sus cosas y vuelve al camino en dirección a la aldea.

Ahora que miraba las cosas detenidamente, no tenía mucho sentido que Kakashi hubiera anunciado su relación con tanta desvergonzada calma. Incluso si sabía que nadie se atrevería a juzgarlos, Kakashi siempre había preferido un perfil bajo, sobre cualquier cosa, y esto solo le había traído escándalo y miradas… algo que no sonaba razonable de él.

De todos modos, Genma no puede entenderlo aunque quisiera. Al principio había creído que hacía eso para encelarlo, pero Kakashi se había esmerado en que cada habitante de la aldea se diera cuenta, como si quisiera que la gente tuviera noción de ello, como si buscara que todos simplemente supieran de su relación porque… ¿por qué? No lo entendía. No tenía sentido, no a menos que, por alguna razón, Kakashi necesitara esa apariencia.

Genma se encoge de hombros. Bueno, en realidad probablemente no le importaba. Kakashi era realmente listo, todo el tiempo, y si tenía alguna especie de plan macabro, realmente le daba igual lo que hiciera con él, incluso si solo necesitaba una cortina de distracción para cometer sus fechorías bajo las narices de la gente.

Con los pies arrastrándose sobre la escalera Genma alcanza su departamento, sacando su llave de su bolsillo y mirando por el balcón del pasillo el atardecer volviéndose una línea delgada que da paso a una noche fresca y descolorida.

Por un momento piensa que, si tal vez hubiera tenido oportunidad de competir, o de pelear, o de demostrar algo… si hubiera un modo de aferrarse a algo de todo eso. De continuar…

Su cabeza da una negativa vaga. Solo esperaba poder dormir tranquilamente, un poco más cerca de olvidar las cosas.

Lo único que quería era que todo terminara ya.

Su mano se engancha en la manija de su puerta para meter la llave, deteniéndose cuando encuentra la chapa floja, completamente rota, colgando del borde de madera resquebrajada.

Genma siente un golpe de adrenalina correr. Alguien había entrado a su casa, y en un instante toda su mente salta y se concentra en ese hecho, pensando como el jounin que era y haciendo un sinfín de planes para atrapar al intruso, preguntándose si sería un ataque terrorista o alguna especie de espionaje y búsqueda de información.

Genma presiona sus labios sobre su senbon, entrando suavemente al pasillo y encontrando rápidamente las señales de un camino de rabia.

Las lámparas rotas en el piso, los cables sacados de las paredes, un camino largo de maderas del piso desprendidas y una mancha de líquido en el suelo.

Sus manos se tensan en la pared, sin estar seguro de la manera correcta de hacerlo. Tal vez debería bajar a la planta principal y pedirle ayuda a Ebisu, o tal vez correr tres cuadras y buscar a Gai, o quizá incluso correr con el Hokage.

Es el golpe de orgullo sobre demostrar quién era lo que lo hace avanzar. No conocía al enemigo, pero definitivamente no iba a huir como un cobarde. Era un ninja de élite, y no iba a permitirse arruinar más cosas solo por un idiota que atravesó el umbral de su casa como si no significara nada.

Con un flujo de valor líquido Genma entra, descubriendo una línea de luz por debajo de la puerta de su habitación.

Genma balancea el senbon, sabiéndolo lleno de veneno, empuñando en su mano derecha un kunai, que esperaba sirviera al menos como una distracción táctica mientras atacaba de frente.

Lentamente su mano libre rodea la perilla de la recámara, girándola silenciosamente hasta que la madera se mueve a un lado, golpeando la pared con un grave sonido en el concreto.

Sus labios se aprietan para disparar, pero entonces sus ojos se congelan, mirando con terror la imagen que se reveló para él.

— Oh, Genma, te estaba esperando.

Sentado en su cama, con una sonrisa divertida reflejada en su bastardo y pequeño ojo feliz, está Kakashi. Kakashi, en todo el Infierno. La persona que menos quería ver.

— ¿Qué…? — Genma balbucea, apenas dándose cuenta de que no puede hablar, y de que probablemente tampoco puede dar un solo paso, notando por el rabillo del ojo dos clones de sombra parados detrás de él. Flanqueándolo por todos lados.

— Oh, estaba leyendo una cosa — Kakashi se ríe, subiendo el pequeño libro entre sus manos, lo que rápidamente Genma reconoce como su libreta de anotaciones de las lecciones que le estaba dando a Gai.

Genma siente su cuerpo estremecerse, tensándose en la puerta, ahora seguro de que Kakashi lo sabía, temiendo absolutamente por su vida y preguntándose porqué había tardado tanto en asecharlo, y más aún, porqué parecía estar perdiendo el tiempo en tortura en lugar de comenzar su cruda y cruel venganza.

Kakashi vuelve a bajar los ojos a su libreta ante su silencio, tarareando mientras pasa las páginas distraídamente, solo deteniéndose de vez en cuando para leer entre líneas, lo que hace que Genma imagine toda la rabia que posiblemente sentía al pensar en su pareja romántica haciendo todo eso con él.

Es, sin embargo, una risa lo que sale de su boca, y nuevamente tiene la atención de Kakashi, tan intensamente, sobre sus ojos, 

— Genma, realmente te equivocaste, ¿no? — dice entre dientes, sus clones de sombra secundan un bufido que pretende ser una risa — Jugando con fuego como un idiota.

Genma espera sentir el impulso de chakra, un golpe, morir en un segundo bajo un chidori, pero lo que viene a él es una palmada suave de uno de los clones, acariciándolo lentamente desde su hombro hasta la mitad de su espalda.

— Realmente confié en ti, ¿sabes? Te respetaba — hay un fondo probablemente melancólico con las palabras, pero es rápidamente sustituido por su ingravidez — Sí que fuiste muy listo.

La mano del otro clon lo toma por el otro lado, y Genma se pregunta de qué forma Kakashi pretendía asesinarlo. En el caso de que lo fuera a asesinar, lo que se estaba volviendo lejano a cada segundo, mientras el ojo de Kakashi se encendía y las palmas de los clones se calentaban a través de la ropa, sobre su piel.

— Bueno, tus lecciones son realmente sorprendentes, estoy impresionado — Kakashi se pone de pie lentamente, revelando hasta ese momento la cadena que cuelga de su mano derecha — Realmente impresionado.

Con tardía lentitud, Genma se da cuenta de que los clones están acariciando sus hombros, paseando sus dedos largos por toda su espalda.

— Aun así, probablemente te faltaron cosas — la cadena se arrastra cuando Kakashi camina, todavía leyendo el libro con casualidad, girándolo para mostrarle un par de notas que _definitivamente_ Genma no había puesto ahí. Era la letra de Kakashi.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? — apenas tiene el valor de murmurar, sin saber ahora mismo a donde iban las cosas.

Kakashi sonríe, acariciando su lectura — No voy a lastimarte… — susurra — No mucho.

Kakashi hace una especie de guiño con su único ojo, que ahora simplemente destella malicia juguetona y un muy claro y _terrible_ deseo.

— Ya que te gusta tanto dar clases, supongo que también deberías aprender un poco, ¿no? — Kakashi levanta la mirada sobre él, recorriendo su cuerpo hasta detenerse sobre su rostro — Es mi turno de darte una pequeña lección, Genma.

Los pies de Genma vacilan, trastabillando cuando uno de los clones lo sujeta de la cintura, pegándolo a él.

— Así que… supongo que vamos a divertirnos un rato con esto… hasta que aprendas la lección.

El clon detrás de él cierra la puerta, lentamente, y Genma suspira contra la mano que lo sujeta, contra los ojos que lo devoran, contra la idea de sentir algo, de estar nuevamente en juego, de demostrar. Competir de alguna manera, saber que las cosas todavía no habían termina y podía ir por más… _mucho_ más.

— ¿Sabes? — dice, riendo un poco cuando la mano del clon se engancha a su hombro — Soy un poco lento para aprender, así que tendrás que esforzarte.

Kakashi se ríe divertido ante su línea.

Bueno, siempre estaba listo para un desafío.

Y definitivamente no perdería ante él.


End file.
